The Dance
by keeperoliver
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote for a friend. Harry asked Ginny to the Ball, and she accepted. She left with someone else.It is now a chapter story. Joanne still retains the right of all that is Harry.
1. Chapter 1

The Dance Keeperoliver

A/N: This is no longer a one shot for Toni. It will be more because the response was favorable. Toni asked me to write one of two story lines. I chose this one and I hope I do it justice. This is for you Toni, and I hope you like it.

TD-}

Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron at breakfast. Ron had finally got over his rage with Harry about him putting his name in the Goblet. After seeing what Harry had to go thru, He had to agree, that no one in their right mind would volunteer to do such a thing at 14 years old.

Since Harry was excused from classes, he was going to go to the library and study up on what the first challenge had given him for a clue. Right now all it was, was a head ache inducing high pitched screech.

He was getting ready to leave, when Professor McGonagall stopped him, "Mr. Potter, a moment of your time please."

"Sure Professor." and Harry followed her to the room behind the Professor's table to hear what she had to say.

She had him to sit, as she leaned against a presentation case filled with awards. "Mr. Potter, it is a part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament to have a Yule Ball, where the Champions lead the school with a dance. Each champion must escort a member of the opposite sex, with him or her will open the ball with a waltz. Now, the Ball is restricted to fourth years and up, but, a younger member of the school may accompany a fourth year. All of the champions are being told this so that they may find a partner, before the rest of the class is notified of the dance. Now time is of the essence for you, as the Ball will be announce to the rest of the school at dinner this evening. Now run along, and do find someone before it is to late. Remember, you must attend, and you must have a date."

Harry left the Professor in a haze. How could he approach a girl and ask her to be his partner for a dance, when he knew only a couple of girls. Hermione and Ginny was all he knew. He thought on it a bit. He could talk to Ron, and ask if he could ask Ginny to be his date, and that would leave Ron free to ask Hermione. Yes, that would work, besides he had been thinking of Ginny, since the Chamber incident. Ron had told him of her crush she had on him since she was five. He knew it was just a fantasy then, but, now that she knew him, and he saved her life, maybe things had changed, and she could like him as Harry, and not the Boy Who Lived.

At lunch he sat once again with Ron and Hermione, "Ron I have to ask you something, but promise me you won't go crazy on me."

Ron stopped mid bite to look at his friend. "You sound serious mate. Must be something important. I can't promise anything, until I know a little about what you want to ask me?"

"It's about your sister."

"Ginny? What about her?"

"OK, the thing is, that every Tri-Wizard Tournament has a Yule Ball, in which the champions lead the school in dance. I need to have a date for this, so that I could lead the school with a waltz. I want to ask Ginny."

"Are you crazy? She's my little sister for Merlin's sake. Harry, there are a dozen girls or more that would go with you, why would you want to ask Ginny?"

"Ron, I know two girls in school, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione is like my sister, and though I wouldn't mind going to the dance with her, maybe she fancies someone else, and would prefer to go to the dance with him. Ginny won't be able to go, unless an upper class man asks her. I wish to be that person. She may be your sister Ron, but she is still a girl, and a pretty one at that. It's not like I am asking her to be my girlfriend."

"I still think your nuts, but, go ahead and ask. Just don't come back to me complaining about how boring she is, or how childish she is. I'll just tell you I told you so."

"Thanks Ron, See you two later, I have to find her to ask her to the Ball."

Harry stood up to leave, when his target walked in for lunch. He walked up to her, and asked her if he could sit with her, which she allowed. They sat closer than Ginny expected, but didn't really mind.

"Ginny, I have something to ask you. The Tri-Wizard Tournament has a tradition called the Yule Ball, in which all the champions lead the school in the first dance. Each champion must be accompanied by a member of the opposite sex. I want to know if you would be my date for the Ball?"

A smile grew on Ginny's face as she heard what Harry was asking her. "You're asking me to be your date, Harry? How many girls turned you down before you came desperate?"

"What? No, it's not like that. You were the first person I asked. Then only other person I was thinking about was Hermione, and I already told her why I wanted to ask you."

Ginny's smile grew broader, "Thank you Harry, and yes, I will go with you. I hope there will be a Hogsmeade weekend before the Ball, as I will need to find a gown to wear."

"Oh, there will be, and if you like, I will go with you and help you pick out a suitable gown."

"Thanks Harry, but I don't think that will be necessary. I wish to keep it a surprise, as to what I will be wearing. I mean, I will go with you for the date, but not when I pick out a gown."

"Well at least let me pay for it."

"Harry, that's sweet of you, but, not something my mum is likely to agree to."

"She doesn't have to know. It will be our little secret. I have some galleons up in my trunk that I will give you before we go on that weekend."

It was two weeks before the Ball when the Hogsmeade weekend was announced. Harry had to get him self a set of dress robes for the dance as well. He met Ginny, Hermione and Ron at the main entry, and they left together for Hogsmeade.

Harry asked Ron if he had a date yet, and Ron mumbled something that Harry knew was the answer. Rather than embarrass him him, he kept quiet. Unfortunately Ginny was not quite so polite. "What did you say Ron, I didn't quite hear that?"

Ron glared at his sister, "I said, no not yet, OK."

Ginny couldn't drop it, "Have you even asked anyone yet, other than Miss Delacour?"

"Don't go there Ginny. It was embarrassing enough, with out being reminded of it. And no, I haven't asked anyone else."

"Well, don't you think it is about time you asked?"

"There is plenty of time to ask someone, besides I am not alone in this, Hermione hasn't been asked yet. Hey that's right, Hermione, You're a girl right?"

Hermione was furious at Ron's lack of intelligence, "Glad you noticed."

"Why don't you and I go to the Ball?"

"What makes you think I haven't been asked to go yet?"

"Come on Hermione, who would ask you to go to the Ball?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "It just so happens Ronald Weasley, that I have been asked to the Ball, and I accepted. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find me a Gown for the Ball. Come on Ginny, the foul stench of ignorance is becoming quite choking." Ginny followed her friend scowling at Ron as she left.

Harry shook his head, "Mate, that was definitely the wrong thing to say. Hermione has feelings like we all do, and you spoke to like you just noticed she was a girl. And then you make her look like an ugly old hag by telling her who would go to the Ball with her. You need to change your approach if you want a date for the Ball."

"I didn't mean anything by it. Why was she so defensive?"

"Ron, in a way, you just called Hermione Ugly."

"I didn't call her ugly, I just meant that guys do not go looking for dates in the library."

"Too bad you didn't add that in your reply, not that it would have mattered, but it may have softened her blow."

"Women, who can figure them out?"

"I can't help you there mate, that is something you have to figure out on your own."

TD-}

The night of the dance had arrived, and Harry looked up to see his date come down the stairs of the girls dorm. The sight was breathtaking. Ginny was in a mint green gown with a dark green trim. Her hair was done in a plait, with two long curls framing her face. "You look stunning Ginny." he said when she reached.

"Thank you Harry. You look spectacular your self. Wait until you see Hermione?" and on cue, another figure was making her down the stairs.

Hermione was in a lavender gown with small sparkling stars all over it. Her hair was all spiral curled, with a tiara holding back her hair from falling in her face. If Ron would have been there, he would have known for sure that Hermione was indeed a girl. No a young lady.

The three walked down the halls and staircases to the main hall, and were met by the other champions. Harry was surprised when Viktor walked over to them, and took Hermione's hand and led her to his position in the procession. He would lead the march into the Ball, with Hermione at his side.

While entering, he could hear talk from the students asking who it was that was with Viktor. He also heard comments about Ginny, that were quite flattering. He was proud as he walked the path to the head table with Ginny at his side.

Harry looked out to the crowd to find Ron, and when he found him, it didn't look good. Ron knew who was with Viktor, and he was fuming. Harry hoped Ron wouldn't cause a scene during the Ball, but he knew him too well.

The first dance was like Minerva said, a waltz, and Harry and Ginny floated their way around the floor.

Harry was beginning to have feelings for this beautiful young red head he was dancing with.

Four more dances he took Ginny around the floor. Then it was what he hoped wouldn't happen. Both him and Ginny heard the explosion that was her brother Ron. He was going off on Hermione.

Harry stopped dancing with Ginny, and looked down to her, "I better go take care of this right quick, Ginny. Meet me at the refreshment table, OK?"

Ginny agreed, and Harry went to his two friends to try and get them to quiet down.

It wasn't going to happen. Ron was ranting on about how Hermione was a traitor to Harry, and all Viktor wanted was information about Harry. Hermione was calling him an idiot for thinking this way, as all Viktor wanted was an evening without all his fan girls bothering him. Harry finally got them out of the Hall, and over to the main staircase. The two were still going at it, and Harry wasn't making any head way.

On and on it went, with neither of them wanting to listen to the other. Finally after 2 hours of fighting, Ron stomped off to the dorm, and Hermione collapsed on the stairs crying. It took another hour of patience from Harry's part to get her to calm down enough, to bring her back to the hall and finish the evening. He took her to Viktor, who thanked Harry, and then Harry left in search of his date. It had been about three hours, and he didn't think she would stay at the table the whole time, and he was correct. He looked around, and found her on the dance floor with Micheal Corner. She was laughing and enjoying herself. Harry waited for the dance to end so that he could get another dance in with her, but they went from that dance to the next, with out breaking stride. Harry finally gave up, and went to the dorm. He would apologize to Ginny in the morning.

TD-}

Harry left for breakfast the next morning to see if he could find Ginny and explain. What he found was Ginny sitting with Micheal at the Ravenclaw table. Luna was with them. Harry never got the chance to talk to her that day, or the next, or the next.

Finally Harry decided to wait in the common room for Ginny to come down, and talk to her before she left to find Michael.

At 6:30, she came down, and Harry approached her to talk. "Ginny can we talk for a minute?"

"What is it Harry, I have to meet Michael. He's waiting for me."

"I just want to say how sorry I am for the mess at the Ball. I tried to get them to calm down but, it just wasn't happening."

"I know Harry. Hermione talked to me. She is really upset about Ron. I forgive you, but I have to go. See you around."

"But Ginny I have more to say to you."

"Later, alright." and she was gone.

It was the last chance he had to talk to her before the next challenge. Cedric helped Harry with the next challenge, and Dobby helped him with a solution. He brought Harry some Gillyweed, and told him how it would help him through the challenge.

The morning of the challenge Harry was sitting at the table, playing with his food, not feeling very hungry, when he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around. Michael was livid. "What did you do with my girlfriend Potter? Where is she?"

"What are you talking about Corner, and since when was Ginny your girlfriend?"

"She was supposed to meet here 20 minutes ago and we were going to eat, then head out to watch you fumble through your next challenge. I asked her to be my girlfriend three weeks ago, and she said yes. Now where is she?"

"Look, if I knew, I would tell you. I haven't got the foggiest notion as to where she is. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go get ready for the challenge." and Harry left the still angry Michael.

The Gillyweed worked like Dobby told him it would, and he was approaching the area where that what he seeking was being held. He was shocked when he saw Ginny hanging there shackled to a post, along with Hermione, Cho, and a girl he didn't recognize. He knew the girl was Fleurs item. Fleur was already out of the competition, so Harry released Ginny, and went to the girl. He was stopped by Mermen telling him he was only allowed to free his own lost item. He pulled his wand, and the Mermen took a stance against him, but it was just a half hearted attempt at stopping Harry. He was soon able to release the girl, and Harry took them both towards the surface.

Once again he was stopped, when the same Grindlylows that fought Fleur attacked him. He used a charm and sent the girls to the surface while he fought off the demons. He watched as he saw figures swim out to get the girls, and he resumed his fight. During the conflict, the affect of the Gillyweed wore off, and Harry started to gasp for breath, Beginning to panic, he fired a stunner into the masses of demons trying to draw him down. The spell was spread wide by the water, and it took out all the beings. Harry was losing consciousness, so he used his wand and created a thrust that sent him towards the surface. The force was so strong that it sent him to the dock where it all started. Harry landed on the dock, and was soon wrapped in some warm blankets by Hermione and Ron. Fleur came over to Harry and thanked him for saving her sister, and her sister kissed harry on the cheek in thanks. Harry looked around to find Ginny, and once again his disappointment was shown on his face as he saw her in the arms of a soaking wet Michael. Michael saw Harry looking their way, and smirked back at Harry. Then to add insult to injury, Michael Kissed Ginny on the lips.

TD-}

With one day left to the final challenge, Harry was busy writing notes to three people. He was planning on leaving after the final challenge, never to return to Hogwarts. He confessed to Hermione the reason why, but she was the only one he told. To Ron he said he was tired of being a tool used by the wizards to fight their battles. To Ginny, he told her he loved her, but, since she was in love with Michael, he was leaving so as not to be in their way.

He left the notes with Hedwig asking her to bring them to the three when the final challenge began.

"The Maze " seemed too easy in Harry's opinion. He made it through in no time, and took the cup in hand, and felt a tug on his stomach, and soon found him self on the ground in a cemetery. He was about to stand up, when he saw movement to his left, and saw a snake leaving some grass and approaching him. Harry used a reductor curse on the snake which caused it's head to explode. Harry then heard a scream coming from a tomb. He saw Peter walking out carrying what looked like a baby. Harry nearly passed out when the baby began to talk. "Wormtail, you know what has to be done. Begin so that I may face Harry as my full grown self, and not this pitiful form that he has forced me to live in. Soon Harry Potter, you will meet your end. Incarcerous!" and Harry found himself tied to the headstone behind him.

He watched as Peter performed the ritual that would bring Voldemort back. He was terrified when Peter advanced on him with the knife. He screamed with pain when he cut his arm to draw the blood. He got sick when he saw Peter cut of his own left hand to let it drop into the cauldron. Then he watched as the form in the cauldron began to grow. Voldemort stood there before Harry, but looked like nothing human. "You will pay for killing my pet Harry Potter. Nagini was very special to me. You will know pain such as you didn't think could exist. Then you will die. Wormtail, give me your arm." Peter stuck out his arm, and rather than give Peter his new hand, he raised his robes, and used the tattoo on his arm to call for his Death Eaters. Soon, six more figures were standing around Harry, all wearing white masks.

After Voldemort berated the six newcomers, and gave Peter his new silver hand, he released Harry from his capture. Harry dropped to the ground, weak from the loss of blood. Then he was pulled to his feet my the magic of Voldemort. He was tossed about like a rag doll on a string. Thrown against boulders, and markers. He felt bones breaking in his arms and legs, he hit with such force. Then he was dropped once more. Harry knew this was the end, but he had to find some way to take Voldemort with him.

"What is the matter Harry, did I hurt you. I'm so sorry. But you know a little pain never killed any one." Then Voldemort did something unexpected. He put a barrier around him and Harry. "So we could talk with out being over heard Harry. I want you to know something, Harry, something no one else knows. I am immortal Harry. I can't die. I have set things in place that will insure I live. Do you know what a Horcrux is Harry? No, I suppose you don't. Let's just say it was something I learned in school. It's very dark magic Harry, where a person can split his soul, and put it in an item to preserve his life. As long as the item remains intact, I will live. I have created five of them Harry, and no one knows what they are, or where they can find them. I was going to create a six one, but you ruined that when you killed Nagini. Now that you know this, I will let you in on one last secret. The Dark Mark my death eaters wear, it is more than just a way to call them when needed. It keeps them from trying to harm me. Should they try this, it will be turned on them ten fold. What ever they try on me will hit them ten times stronger. If for some reason I should die, and I promise you I won't, they will die with me. It is my complete control over their lives. Now that I have let you in on my little secret Harry, it is time to ensure you never repeat it to any one. It is time for you to die Harry Potter. AVADA KADAVRA!"

Harry felt the curse hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground. However before he lost consciousness, he saw a look of shock on Voldemort's face. Pain, fear, and knowledge that he was going to die as well as Harry. With the passing of Voldemort, the death eaters also began to fall. At the same time that this was going on, In four different locations, items began to explode. A crown in the Come and Go room in Hogwarts. A pendant in the Black family Manor. A cup in a vault in Gringotts and a Ring under a floor board in a vacant run down house.

When Harry fell, his hand fell on the cup, and the body of Harry Potter was taken back to Hogwarts.

When his body hit the ground, there was a rush of people to his side to find out his condition and to ask what happened. Dumbledore was the first one there. He had just left the body of Moody, and was now looking at another body. Harry Potter was dead.

In the stands, a distraught Hermione Granger was crying for her friend. Ron and Ginny were also crying, but Michael Corner wasn't crying. He was telling the people around him that if it was him in Harry's shoes, he would still be in one piece. There was no way any one was going to get the better of him. Then he felt a sharp slap to his face and saw a red eyed Ginny Weasley scowling at him. "Get away from me Corner, now. I never want to see you again you callous arse bastard. Go." and Michael turned and left, but was laughing as he did so.

"You'll come to your senses Ginny, and come running back to me. I don't know if I want to take you back though. You're used goods to me. I may need something fresh."

Ron ran and caught up to Michael, and spun him around. Michael turned and Ron connected to his jaw and his nose before Michael fell to the onslaught.

Ron then turned and took Hermione by the hand, and took her down to see about Harry. Ginny followed them down the bleachers. They walked into the crowd of crying people. The sight that they finally came to was Minerva holding Harry's body to her bosom. She was rocking back and forth on her knees and crying. Albus was standing over her, tears streaming down his cheeks. He saw the three step into the area. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I'm sorry."

Hermione lost it, and passed out, as did Ginny. Ron stood there in shock looking down at his friend's body.

It was several minutes before he was able to move to help with Ginny and Hermione. He took them back up to the dorm, where they found Hedwig with three letters tied to her leg. Hermione removed the letters, and saw they were addressed to the three of them. She handed them out., then opened her own.

Hermione:

By the time you read this, I will have already left. There is nothing keeping me here any more. Please don't show this to anyone else. But I have to tell someone. Hermione I have to leave because I love Ginny, and she can't return my love. At the ball, I grew to like her very much. At the end of it, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, but Michael beat me to it. She was so caught up with Michael, that she didn't even know I existed any more.

I can't stay around her, feeling like I do, and knowing she is with some one else. It hurts too much.

Take care my sister. Do your best to get through to Ron and his thick skull. If any one can do it, it's you.

I love you Hermione, as only a brother can.

Harry

The letter to Ron was much shorter.

Ron:

Listen Mate, for reasons I can't talk to you about, when The wizard challenge is over, I will be gone. It has nothing to do with you Ron. I have to get away from a situation that hurts me to be around.

Say good bye to your family for me, will ya.

Harry

Ginny had to sit after she read her letter. She then read it again to make sure what she read the first time was the truth.

Ginny:

This is so hard for me to say. The Ball was the best time I ever spent with someone. I loved being around you with you in my arms. The fragrance of your hair. The feel of your smooth skin. The softness of your touch. You were perfect. It hurt me when I had to go take care of Hermione when Ron and her fought.

It hurt me even more when I came back and you were in someone else arms.

I hope you and Michael live a long and loving life.

When you finally read this, I will have left for points unknown. I am through fighting. With Sirius having to hide and not able to go out with out being hounded, it is just too much for me to take.

Take care of your self Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Love Harry

TD-}

The Memorial service for Harry was two days later, and there were no dry eyes in the crowd. Even the Slytherins joined in with the tears.

However there was one missing from the mourners. Michael Corner was in his dorm, in a very bad way. He was heard bad mouthing Harry, and many took notice of this, and let him know in no uncertain terms that they did not appreciate it at all. He was hit with so many spells, that he may not recover to his old self. Spells that left marks that could not be removed. His ears would never be the same. He had one purple, and one pink eye. His nose was flattened to his face. In all, even if he could get up, he wouldn't. He did not want others to see him like this.

Up in the Hospital ward, where Harry's body was resting, no one was there to see a slight twitch to his hand. Then it was still.

TD-}

End Note: Toni, you don't know how much it hurt to write this for you. I hope I did it justice, and it came out the way you wanted it to. Let me know if you could. To the rest of my friends, if you would let me know what you think, and if you really know me, then you know if you want more, I can make it happen. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the quill.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dance Keeperoliver Pray for the fallen Chap 2

A/N: Since you all asked for it, and sooner than I anticipated, Here is chapter 2 of the Dance. However, if you are looking for a light at the end of the tunnel here, I'm afraid you won't find it. How long it will stay dark, I have no idea. And with that, I bring you Pray for the fallen.

TD-}

Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way back to the common room to try and console each other. The Memorial service had taken a lot out of them, and they needed to try and find a way to hide them selves from other mourners.

They each carried the letter sent to them by Harry. Hermione thought about what she should do with hers. She felt they should know the truth, but, was it too early to share it with them. She was going over it in her mind, when Ginny pulled her letter out, "Hermione, I want you to read the letter Harry left for me. I think it will explain a lot about his feelings. I'm afraid that I caused him to feel the way he did. I don't know if he felt I betrayed him or if he thought that he was too late to let me know his feelings about me. Either way, it was my taking up with Michael that got him to thinking of leaving, Now, I wish he had, as he would still be a, a, a-live." Ginny was crying as she ended her talk.

Hermione took Ginny in her arms to calm her, but, she didn't think it would do the trick. She was in the same state as Ginny. She looked at Ron, and saw if anything, he was worse. She feared he was going into shock. "Ron, are you alright?" She sobbed out to him. He didn't answer, "Ron. Ron. RON ANSWER ME!"

Ron shook his head, "He's dead Hermione. Harry's dead, and we didn't even get to say goodbye. How could he leave us like that. What are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do? We are going to live, that's what. Harry may have thought about leaving, and that would have hurt, but instead he died so that we all may live. So that is what I intend to do. As should you and Ginny. We will all miss Harry, but, he will always be with us, in our heart. A place of honor, always to be remembered as our friend, not our savior. Ginny, I had doubts about showing you this letter Harry left for me, but, now I think you have to read it." and she pulled Harry's letter from her robes. Ginny took it and read it.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "It's true then, I did cause him to feel the way he did. All because of that Prat. If I ever see Michael again, I will hex his bits off."

For the first time the girls heard Ron snicker, "You may be too late for that Gin. I heard some claws talking about how they handled the git. And would you believe it was Luna who was the worst of the lot. Ya, Gin, your friend who wouldn't hurt a fly. The girl with the most vivid imagination a person could have. It seems she thought the prick had too big of an ego, so she shrunk it, where it would do the most good."

The girls laughed at what Ron said. It just didn't sound like Luna. From there it was each of them telling stories of Harry, and the things he managed to get into.

Ginny told them of his bravery in the chamber, which she managed to keep hidden In her mind until just then.

Ron told them of how Harry tricked Malfoy into making a fool of himself in front of Moody, and how Moody changed Draco into a ferret.

Hermione told them of how Harry had comforted her after her and Ron had the fight that caused it all.

Unfortunately, this got Ginny crying again, and Hermione wanted to hit herself over the head for what she caused. Ginny pulled her into a hug, "Hermione, don't worry about it, it's just that I didn't know what Harry did when he left. I didn't know if he was coming back, and Michael walked up and asked me to dance. I accepted and from there it became more serious. I don't know how, or why, but Michael began to win my heart over. I forgot all about Harry. He even tried to talk to me, but I waved him off, and told him later. He had just asked for my forgiveness, and I waved him off. I'm not that cruel of a person Hermione. Ask Ron. Sure, I have my moments, but the person has to really upset me to set them off. Harry never did this to me. He was always considerate when we talked. He never raised his voice, like I did. And do you know what, he never thought of me as Ron's little sister when we talked."

Hermione let her mind go into overdrive. "Ginny, we need to get you to see Madam Pomfrey. I think I know why you had this change of heart. Come Ron, you can go with us, then we will make a trip to the kitchen and you can have a snack." and the three left.

This was about the time that Professor Flitwick went looking for his missing student, Michael Corner. He had not been seen in over ten hours. The first place he looked was the dorm, and when he went to the sleeping chamber, he found him curled up in a ball, hiding his face. He didn't respond to his name being called. He almost passed out when he was shaken. Filius then saw him for the first time, and was shocked at his condition. He was black and blue with bruises over most of his body, and he would not take his hands from his nether region. "Who did this to you Mr. Corner?"

"Everyone." Michael answered.

"Everyone being who, all your dorm mates?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Harry Potter."

Filius stood back from the boy. He had heard about his and Miss Weasley getting into an argument about this very same thing, and he said some pretty damning words to her. He took his arm, and took him down to the common room to confront his peers.

The rest of the Claws were sitting around the fire, after just leaving the Memorial service for Harry. Many were on the floor, including Luna. Large tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the brave person who gave his life for us to live. She turned her head when she hear footsteps coming down the staircase that led to the boys chambers. She saw the tiny Professor leading a sore Michael, who was still holding his nether region. She smiled at the scene. She was happy with what she had accomplished with the git. He deserved that and more.

When the Professor got the facts straight from the students, he was outraged, "One point from Ravenclaw for fighting with a fellow house mate. Now , I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey about your bruising. Hurry along now." And Michael left.

When the door closed behind Michael and his footsteps were heard walikng down the hallway, Filius turned to his Claws. "One hundred points to Ravenclaw for sticking up for someone from another house." He looked around the room, and saw it was spotless, "And one point for keeping a spotless common room." and he left the claws to their own.

TD-}

Hermione had been right, Ginny had been fed a love potion, and it was a continued practice over the next four months. Ginny was blind with rage. Harry was dead, and it was all because of an idiot who wanted a trophy date with someone that Harry liked. That was how she heard Dean say it. She thanked Dean when he told her what he heard, about the fight in the stands after the final challenge.

Poppy had given her a potion to end the feelings given her by the potion. She felt clear of mind for the first time in months. She saw how she treated Harry during that time, and felt ashamed and angry. If Michael was in there at this moment, he would be toast.

Unfortunately for Michael, it was at this moment that he chose to enter the ward. Ginny saw him, and fired the strongest Bat Bogey hex she ever managed. Poppy went to the student, with out even scolding Ginny for what she had done. She check Michael and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Corner, there is noting I can do for , until these Bats are quite done with you, and I can't reverse the spell. I don't know it. Just take a seat and relax. " Poppy snickered. Michael had been rolling around on the floor fighting off the bats flying around his face. He found out that they don't really hurt, but they drove a person mad with the noise they made, and the wings slapping you in the face, leaving the green slime behind where ever they hit.

TD-}

The day of Harry's funeral was the worst day of their lives. The three sat together to be there should one of them break down. Ginny took her place in the visitation line, and when she got to the casket, she pulled Harry's wand from her robes, "I was going to keep it Harry, to remember you by, but than thought how could I ever forget you. So here is your wand Harry, and I hope you are better now that you're with your mum and dad."

When all three broke down as Harry's casket was lowered in the ground, they were joined by hundreds of others. Even Fred and George, who did not have a serious bone in there body, could not hold back the tears. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were to the back and held each other for comfort. Sirius had been freed when the body of Peter Pettigrew was found in a graveyard outside of Little Whinging in Hangleton. Sirius still refused to sit near anyone, as he was not yet accepted in public.

Molly and Arthur were openly crying at the loss of one they would liked to have called son. Though Molly seemed strict with her children, she was always fair with them, and never beat them. She showed them all love from her heart. The Weasleys had never been rich, but somehow they got by, and never were found wanting. If it was needed, somehow they got it. For the twins, that was about to change.

Once it was over, the crowd left, and the Weasley's plus Hermione and Luna made their way back to the Burrow. They had not even got settled when someone else made his way across the field. Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door, and was allowed in by Arthur. He joined the rest in the sitting room. Fred and George, Before he left us, Harry wanted me to do something. As you know, there was a prize for winning the tournament. Harry wanted this to go to you two. However, there was also a reward for bringing to justice Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters. Unfortunately that included Professor Snape. It seems that this was taken as a last will for Harry, in a sense. You are not allowed the contents of his vaults in Gringotts, but anything he earned from the tournament is yours. That is the 1,000 galleons for the tournament, and 1,000,000 galleons for Voldemort, and his Death Eaters. The galleons have been deposited in the Weasley family vault. He also wished to leave you something as well Miss Granger. It seems that the Potter family had a quite extensive library in the vaults of Gringotts. He left those for you, except for one volume, which he left for you Miss Lovegood. I didn't know he knew you, but it is yours just the same. He handed the book to Luna, and she cried so hard, tears were falling to the book she held. It was titled, 'The Truth Behind Nargles, Wrackspurts and Faeries'.

She opened the book, and cried even more when she saw a note to her left by Harry.

Luna

Though we met just briefly, you left an impression on me, with your honesty, frankness, and loyalty.

It is because of these traits that I leave you this book. Don't let Hermione get her hands on it, as she will never give it back. In it you will find that there is truth behind your strong beliefs. It will also give you locations to where they could be found.

I hope this leads you to a world of adventure Luna, and if possible. To a world of romance as well.

From a friend;

Harry Potter

Luna ran her hand over the print of Harry's note, and felt something tug at her heart. Caring for someone she hardly knew.

The entire gathering of friends and family were all weeping openly for their loss. Then Albus did one more thing that baffled them all.

"Miss Weasley, it has come to my attention that someone has done you wrong. Michael Corner gave you a love potion with out your knowledge. That crime is punishable by a life sentence in Azkaban. I am asking you, is this what you want?"

Ginny got a disgusted look on her face for a second, then it eased off. "I hate the son of a bitch Professor, but in truth, I wouldn't want to see him spend a life time in that hell hole. Is there another sentence less dramatic?"

"Yes, but you may not like it."

"Should I be afraid to ask what it is?"

"Yes, you should."

"Do you think I should ask anyway?"

"You could ask, but it doesn't mean you have to accept it."

"Then tell me what it is."

"If you think so, then in lieu of a life sentence, it would cost him a life's debt to you."

"What would that mean." Ginny asked as she heard gasps coming from all around her.

It was Luna who said, "Ginny, you don't want this. It would be easier if you sent him to prison."

"What? How could it be better if he was alive and free of prison?" Ginny was worried about what the answer might be.

Arthur answered Ginny this time, "Sweetheart, if you were to accept this, this boy would be tormented for the rest of his life, if he was not able to pay you back. His suffering would be enough to kill him, yet because of the debt, he can not die. If you should die early for some horrible reason, he would die too. It is a fate worse than death. Luna is correct, a life sentence would be more humane."

"But to be the one to say this would be like killing him with a slow death. How can that be humane?"

"Ginny, Michael set this upon himself. Either way he will be facing a slow death, unless he could find a way to save your life and possibly forfeit his own. Another thing is if he sets up a situation where he looks like he saved you from death, he will die a most horrible death." Albus told her.

"Very well, send him to Azkaban. Tell me Professor, how is it he was tried so quickly?"

Albus smiled, "Because it had to do with Harry. When the Wizengamut heard what he was charged with, they wanted to get it over with quickly. The same happened with Sirius Black. When Peter's body was found, they had a trial, and freed Sirius right away, not that it helped. Sirius is in a very bad way right now. Remus and Tonks are doing their best to get him thru it."

TD-}

The fog was lifting that was clouding his thoughts. His vision was coming back to him. He didn't know where he was. What was worse, he didn't know who he was. His memory was a complete blank. It was like he was starting life all over again, and he could fill his mind with new memories. He just needed a name to start with.

He was lying on his back on a marble floor, naked, yet not cold. For some reason, his nakedness did not bother him. He stood up and looked around him to see where he was. Since he had no memories, the place would not look familiar, but he could learn from the experience. However, all he saw was white. There was no color to this place at all.

He looked down, and saw his pale skin and now wished he had something to cover him. He felt out of place being the only piece of color here. All of a sudden, his body was wrapped in a clean white set of robes that made him feel better. Even his Feet and Hands were covered, so that he would not see his skin. He walked into the white surroundings looking for anything that could be a sign of where he was.

Nothing. Everything was a blank.

He felt so alone, that he wished there was someone to talk to. Then he heard a voice coming from the mist up ahead of him. Through the mist he saw two figures walking towards him. One was taller than the other, and as they came closer, he saw the shorter one was a female. She had long red hair, and was very pretty, and young, though older than himself. How he knew this he didn't know, it just felt these two were older than him.

As the view became clearer, the female spoke to him first, "Hello Harry. You may not know me, but I am Lily Potter, your mother. This is your father James."

"Hello Harry, my son. I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

"You call me Harry as if this were my name. Is it?"

Lily tilted her head to the side as if in question. "Yes Harry, that is your name. Harry James Potter."

"Then why can't I remember this? And where are we? If you are my mum and dad, then why can't I remember you?"

"We died when you were quite young Harry. You were only 15 months old at the time." James answered.

"So, does that mean I am dead? How did I die?"

"A very evil person that killed us did this to you. However, you are not dead, yet."

"Then why am I here talking to those who are supposed to be dead? This does not make any sense to me at all."

"All we can tell you Harry is that if you wish to live, you can go back. If you wish to be dead, then you can come forward with us. We aren't even allowed to give our views. We cannot be a factor in your decision. That is why we have not hugged you. Believe me when I say we both want to hug you, and smother you in kisses."

"But you can't because it may influence my decision. If you were my real mum and dad, then you wouldn't care if it did or not. You would want me by your side. There fore, I can't believe you."

"That is the way it was meant to be son. You form your own opinion. Your mum and I would want nothing more then to have you by our side."

"Why don't I have a memory of anything about who I am or who you are?"

"For the same reason we can't hug or kiss you Harry. Your decision has to be your own, and not anyone else decision."

"Then I must go back and find out who I am. I can not stay here with no memories. If I have to start over and make new memories, then so be it. You say my name is Harry James Potter, than I will go back as Harry James Potter, and hope that someone will find me, or recognize me."

"If this is what you wish Harry, then I wish you luck. We will always love you Harry, and will wait for your return, though may it be a hundred years down the road." and with that, Lily and James were once again covered my the white mist, taking them from Harry's sight. Harry turned and headed the other way.

On the other side, Lily and James made it back to their residence, and Lily broke down in ears. "He didn't know us James. He didn't know his own mum and dad. What kind of a cruel person is fate that would not allow a child to know his own mother and father."

James just held Lily to get her past her current emotional state. His was not much better, but one of them had to remain strong for the other.

TD-}

It was dark. Very dark. And suffocating. He felt enclosed. He reached his hand out, and came in contact with something solid. He began to panic. He didn't know where he was, but he had to find a way out. He felt around to find something that might help him. He found a stick. "Bloody hell, what the hell am I going to do with a stick. What I need is light." And the tip of the stick glowed, giving him some light. He looked at the stick and wondered where the light came from. He looked around at his confines and was shocked at the closeness of the box. Then the air began to get real thin, and it was getting harder to breath. Still holding the stick, he said I need out of here." and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the ground staring at a stone that had a name on it. "Harry James Potter – 1980 to 1995 – A truer friend has never lived, he gave his life for all he cared for. Rest in peace Harry"

"Shit, I can't use this name if every one thinks him dead. Now what?"

He turned to the stones net to this one and saw the name James Potter. And the next one down was Lily Potter. "It seems they were telling the truth. I'm sorry mum and dad, for not believing you. And I'm sorry for what I have to do, but I am stealing your names to have my own. From here on, I will be known as James Lily. I don't think I will need a middle name."

James got up and placed a kiss on is hand, then on his dad's headstone. Then he did the same for his mum. Once he was done, he turned and left the cemetery, vowing to return later, after he found a life.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dance Keeperoliver Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I seemed to have raised many questions concerning Harry's ideas about his new life. James Lily was chosen because if he used his real name, people would think he was trying to gain false fame.

Harry is supposed to be dead. However, he still wants to be found so that he can learn who he is, and who his friends and family are. He will not change his appearance, but it will be changed any way. Death does strange things to the body.

It won't be easy for him, as he has no place to go, or money to live on. He does not know of magic. He is not aware of his stick being a wand. He didn't know what happened inside the casket that helpe3d escape it. One reviewer thought it weird that he performed this with out a spell. Call it incidental magic. Harry needed something, and his magic helped him, with out him knowing it.

Well, I guess that's it for now. I think it is time for me to raise more questions, as I blunder my way thru another chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

TD-}

As James made his way thru the streets of the village, he found his stomach complaining. He looked down at it. "What do you want me to do? I have no money. I have no where to stay. The clothes I am wearing is all I have, and you're complaining about needing food. Right now, that is the least of my worries." His stomach growled again.

Harry kept walking, not knowing what he hoped to accomplish. He knew no one.

Then he remembered what took place in the casket, and thought, 'It worked before, maybe it will work again. I need money to find some food, and a place to stay.' Harry looked around, and saw nothing. Then he thought, How did I know about money? How do I know about anything?

Harry didn't realize that he had pocketed his stick, and his wishes didn't work with out it. However, by accident he filled one of his wishes, when he came upon a vacant house that looked partially destroyed. He approached the gate to the house, when a sign appeared on it that thanked Harry Potter, and wished him luck.

He opened the gate, and walked toward the house. He saw the damaged door, and pushed it aside to gain entry. Expecting to find a mess inside, he was surprised to find the room he entered in relatively fair shape. It was clean though a slight mess, with furniture moved in an odd pattern. He didn't know what to expect when he entered the kitchen. He was pleased to find it clean and well kept, and thanked who ever that the cupboards were full of can goods. He found something to open the can he chose for food, and got it open, and began to eat, as he once again walked thru the house. He knew it was his mum and dad's home, and he felt he had his rights in taking up residence here.

He made his way upstairs, and found the room that was destroyed. It must have been his room, as there was a crib, and a rocking chair that were much the worse for wear. The chair was missing the legs on one side, and the crib was missing the rails in the front of it. He saw toys, and baby blankets all over the room. He turned and left it just the way it was.

The next room he found must have been his mum and dads room. It was clean and fresh like nothing happened just a short distance away.

He walked to the bed, and collapsed on it. It was the last thing he remembered that evening.

TD-}

The next morning, James got up, and looked in the closet to find something to wear. He was surprised to find a closet full of both men and Women clothes. He found a shirt and a pair of slacks he liked, and put them on. He found they fit better than the clothes he was wearing. He found a pair of shoes as well, and tried them on. They were a little big, but not enough to bother him. He also found a shoe box in the closet, and pulled it down. Thankfully, his parents liked to think ahead. He found some money in the box. He didn't know what it was or how much it was, but there were two types. There was paper money, and some gold coins. He put both in his pockets.

He went back downstairs, and made his way to the kitchen once more. He got another can out of the cupboard, and opened it. He ate the contents as he made his way thru the house, this time the daylight helping him to see better. Not much better though. He saw a mirror on the wall, and walked over to it. He looked at his image, and didn't like what he saw. His face was covered with dirt, His glasses were in the same shape. He took them off, and it was like the difference between night and day. His vision cleared up, and he could see finer details to what he was looking at. Mainly a faint red mark on his forehead that resembled a lightning bolt. It was barely noticeable.

After finishing the contents of the can, he went back upstairs to clean up. He went back to the bedroom, found clean personal clothing and socks. And went looking for the bathroom. He found it just down the hall. He also found shaving gear.

After cleaning up, he decided to go out, and find something different to eat, and maybe find someone who knew him, or knew of him.

TD-}

Hermione was with her mum and dad. She hadn't seen any one of magic for a few days. She was trying to get over the loss of her closest male friend. She never realized how much the loss of Harry would mean to her. He had been the one to keep the three of them together. Her, Ron and him. Without Harry, Ron and Her were almost strangers. They didn't know what to say to each other. When they were together, they still felt they were missing something. Harry meant that much to them.

Her mum and dad saw this in Hermione, but didn't know what to say to get her over this feeling of loss. They never had to approach this feeling before, and felt helpless. What they did know was that Hermione was more in touch with the world of magic, than she was with the rest of the world. With out it, she was more lost than she had ever been before she learned that she was a witch. Dan and Jean Granger felt that the magical world stole their daughter away from them and for that it would never be forgiven.

They watched as she sat and looked through pictures she had gathered through the years at he school. The loss of Harry had been a drastic blow to their daughter, and it would take a long time for her to get over it.

Hermione looked at the picture of Harry's first game of Quidditch, as he held the Snitch up, after pulling it from his mouth. Hermione laughed at the memory of seeing Harry like he was ready to vomit, trying to get the snitch out of his mouth.

She found a picture of her, Ron and Harry down by Hagrid's hut, sitting there talking to the gentle giant, as Fang drooled all over Ron. The look on Ron's face was priceless, as he raised his hand, and a string of drool stretched from his fingers. Her and Harry were laughing at their friends predicament.

The next picture turned her sad. It was Harry standing in the common room, looking up at Ginny as she came down the stairs ready to go to the Ball with him. She remembered how her and Ron, later ruined the evening for the two, as they argued.

Hermione put the pictures down, as she knew what was next, and didn't think she could face them as yet. The Memorial Service, the Wake and the Funeral were hard on them all.

Hermione had yet to go to the bank and retrieve her inheritance from Harry. To do it, would be like putting an end to his existence. To face the fact that he was truly gone. She just couldn't do it.

TD-}

Luna was never seen with out her book. It was her constant companion. It was her reminder of a friend she never knew she had.

She looked back to her lone meeting with Harry. It was after the Chamber incident, and her and Ginny were sitting talking about how bad Ginny felt being the one who caused so much trouble. Luna tried telling her it was not her fault. She had fought off Voldemort longer than most would have been able to. Then Harry came over and sat with them. He smiled at Luna and thanked her for being Ginny's friend. Then he turned to Ginny. "You need to listen to your friend Ginny, she knows what she is talking about. Tom had taken in witches and wizards a lot stronger than you, and were never able to break his hold on them. What you did was amazing, and brave."

Ginny glared at Harry, and Luna thought she was going to explode on him. "I wasn't brave, I was a little girl that couldn't get what she wanted, so she hid her self in a book that told her what she wanted to hear."

Harry looked at her, "Really? Then please tell me how you were able to pitch the book into a loo to get rid of it? How were you able to keep things so that no one died? OH I know there are excuses about the how and the why it happened. The truth of the matter is, A weaker person would have had the Basilisk running free in the school killing muggle born and half bloods. You fought him enough to keep the incidents down to a bare minimum."

Luna remembered how Harry had made it sound like Ginny was the real hero of the incident. How he was just lucky to be able to help her. Lune wished that she had got to know Harry better after that. She found him to be a true friend. One that would never let anything happen to a person he knew.

Luna sat and opened the book for the one millionth time to read the note Harry left her, then opened the book to where she left off, and began reading. The book was amazing in itself. It told her that Nargles and Wrackspurts were more common than people believed, and if a person were to wear the right eye wear, they could see the creatures and find out where they frequented, nested, fed off of, and avoided.

This was where she came up with her Spectrespecs. By using the guidelines in the book, she discovered the right lenses that canceled out the vibrations given off by the creatures to avoid being seen.

She learned that the Crumple Horned Snorkack was nothing more than a Reindeer. Kris Kringle was the one to start the Snorkack theory to throw people off his trail. Rather sneaky of the little guy.

She also learned of creatures that she never heard of, like the Puff-a-dil. They were very very rare. They could be found when a Dandelion bloomed into it's puff ball. If you found a freshly bloomed puffball, not over ten minutes old, When you blew on it, you wound find a small sprite called the Puff-a-dill. The Puff-a-dill lived twenty four hours, and pollinated more Dandelions.

Luna once more closed the book, thanking Harry for the one hundred time. The gift was the most wonderful she had ever received, and it was made more wonderful by the love that Harry wrote in it.

TD-}

The Weasleys were not their selves. They lacked the spirit they always carried with them. The swagger of the Twins, The playfulness of Ron. The fire that was Ginny.

It was getting to the point where all they did was sit around the table and stare. Then one morning, Fred and George decided enough was enough. They came charging down stairs and announced to all, "Listen up family members. Harry gave us a gift, and we think it is time we put it to use. It is Saturday, so there is no work today. The house is clean, so there is no cleaning today. The garden is weeded, and de-gnomed, so there is no outside work to be done. We all have clean clothes, so no laundry needs to be done. That leaves only one thing to do. Go to Diagon Alley, take some money out of the bank, and spend it like we have it. Mum, you need a new wardrobe. Dad you need some new trinkets. Percy you need something new to read. Ron, I think they have the new Cleansweep Keeper model out. Ginny. You need a new wardrobe as well as some new shoes. So come on. Move your arses as it is time to go shopping. And we don't want to hear excuses. George and I need some things for our experiments, I mean for school."

"Fred, that is not our money to spend. It belongs to Harry. I don't feel right spending it." Molly cried.

"But mother dear, of course it is ours to spend. That was why Harry gave it to us. He didn't want it to sit in a vault and collect dust. What better way to honor Harry than to fulfill his wish. For us to live."

Ron jumped up from his seat, "Here, here. I agree with the twins for the first time in my life. Harry would have wanted us to do this."

Ginny sat in silence for a minute, thinking. "You know what mum. The idiots have a point. And I would like to look nice for Harry. As a memorial sort of. That way when I dress, it would be like I was wearing something Harry bought me.'

Molly looked at Arthur, and he nodded his head. "All right then, I suppose we could do this just this once. I think we all could do with some cheering up. Fred, George, why don't you go to the bank, and draw out some funds and meet us in the Cauldron. Ginny, Ron go get ready. Percy, you go with the twins and reserve us a table in the cauldron. Your dad and I will get ready as well." and they all took off for their tasks.

Fred and George made their way to the bank, and walked up, to a teller. "Fred and George Weasley wish to make a withdrawal from the Weasley family vault please." George stated to the Goblin.

The Goblin looked down on the twins, "And do Fred and George Weasley have a key?"

"Of course fine sir. We have it right here. Oh if it wouldn't be a bother, could we please have a statement of our account to pass along to our mother and father?"

The Goblin looked at the key, and, and saw in it something that startled him. It was one of two keys made for the Harry Potter Memorial Vaults, given to those he loved. "It would be my honor to serve those so loved by the savior of our world. You must feel honored to be given such a gift."

"No sir, we do not. We feel honored to have known Harry for the short time that we did." Fred expressed to the Goblin.

"It seems that Harry had some real friends. Friends that cared for him a great deal. Of course the honor was to know him, and I am sorry for my callous remark."

"Oh no sir, there is no apology needed. We felt the care you said in those words. You did not mean it as an insult. No, if you would be so kind as to lead us to our vault."

When they were taken, it was not to where they usually went. "Excuse me, but our family vault is on level 9." George asked confused.

"You old vault could not hold the funds that were given you sir. We had to assign you a new vault."

"I thought our vault was big enough to hold a million galleons?"

"A million Galleons. Oh no sir your vault holds much more than that. Why you must own more than three million galleons."

"Three? Where did it all come from? We thought that the reward for Voldemort was only one million."

"From the Ministry it was. Then there was the reward from the British Government, and Gringotts, and finally gifts from foreign countries that were happy to see the end of terror. In all, over three million galleons. Like you asked, there will be an exact count for you when we return."

The vault was on the fourth level, and it was the deepest the twins had ever been in the bank. And unlike the higher levels, this level was lavish in it's setting, with tapestries, ornaments, lighting, and carpeting. Inside the vault, the twins hurt their neck, looking up at the pile of gold in front of them. They grabbed seven bags and filled them with over a thousand Galleons each, and headed back up to the main floor, and picked up the account information for the vault. They read where funds were added every day from different sources. The Goblin had been wrong. Three days ago, there was three million Galleons in the vault. Now there was over five.

When they got to the cauldron, they found the family sitting there waiting for them. When asked where they had been and what took them so long, Fred took the account paper work and handed it to his dad.

"What is this Fred, I thought you were going to get us some funds?"

"We have the money right here dad, but you need to read this," and George handed a bag to each one there. Ron gagged on his food when he saw what the twins just have him. Ginny had a beautiful smile on her face at what Harry had done for her family.

Arthur dropped the parchment he was reading, and looked to the twins. "Is this true?"

"Every bit of it dad. And there is more every day." George answered.

"Arthur, what is it? What's wrong? Is there a problem? I knew we shouldn't have touched that money, it belongs to Harry. Why wouldn't you boys listen."

"Molly, calm down. What the twins gave me was an account of our funds. The million that we got from the ministry. That was not all we got. All totaled, we have over five million in the bank. With more being added every day, like George said."

"Where did it all come from?" Molly asked.

"Different countries, people sending donations. Gringotts. Companies, like Firebolt and Nimbus. Dozens of different sources. Now listen, all of you. Until we straighten out this mess, all we will draw on is the Million we received from the Ministry. The rest should not be ours. We will figure out what to do with it later. Now lets eat."

While they were eating, and shopping, something was happening back at the Burrow. Hedwig was going crazy in the house trying to get out. She was locked in Ginny's room. She needed to leave, but couldn't. For five hours she tried to escape her capture. Ginny's room was a mess with Hedwig's feathers, pillow feathers, wall paper, paint scrapings and material. So violent was her attempt that she passed out from it.

Luna had decided to pay a visit to Ginny, to see how she was doing. When she got to the burrow, it was empty. She went up stairs to see if she could find someone, and when she opened Ginny's door, she saw the mess and Hedwig lying on the floor. She picked up the bird gently to see if she was alright.

"Hedwig, what happened to you? Did someone attack you? Did someone try to hurt you? Come on girl. Wake up. You have to be alright. If anything happens to you, Ginny will lose all of any sanity she has left. You have to be alright." Luna took the owl down stairs and made her a bed to be comfortable on. She then took a seat to wait for the Weasleys to return. It was another hour, when the floo flamed up, and Percy Weasley walked thru. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

Percy moved out of the way as the floo flamed once again, and Ginny walked thru. She saw Luna, and ran to her, and pulled her into a hug. The the rest came thru, and Arthur banished all the bags to the correct rooms. They all sat down to hear what Luna had to say. Ginny was sitting where Hedwig had been laying, but was now on Ginny's lap.

Molly went up and cleaned the mess Hedwig made after she heard the story.

When Hedwig finally woke up, she shot from Ginny's lap, and went straight up the chimney, and out into the air. By the time the family got out side, she was gone.

Ginny was crying. Hedwig missed her familiar, and was out looking for him, and Ginny knew she would never find him.

TD-}

Harry had just put his groceries away, and was settling down for the evening. He had been out all day, walking around, hoping someone would recognize him, but had no such luck.

He made him some dinner, cleaned up after he ate, and sat down to enjoy a cuppa, when he heard a scratching coming from the window. He looked up to see what it was, and saw a beautiful Owl scratching as if trying to get in. He opened the window, and the bird attacked him for some reason. Harry tried fighting it off, but the bird was persistent. The funny thing was though, the bird wasn't trying to harm him.

"What is it you want, bird. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Looking for something or someone? What is it you want?"

Hedwig landed on the table in front of Harry. She felt something was off with him. He acted as if he didn't know her. She sat there looking at him, wanting to get a response from him, but she got nothing.

Harry looked at the Owl in wonder. "You act like you know me? Do you?"

It was the first thing Harry did that she could answer. Hedwig nodded her head.

"So, you do know me. You know that my name is Harry Potter?"

Once again Hedwig nodded her head.

Harry thought on what he wanted to ask her next, "Have you been staying with my family?"

Hedwig shook her head no.

"Have you been staying with my friends?"

Hedwig nodded. She felt good that she was finally getting somewhere with Harry.

"Do I have any Family?"

Hedwig thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Do you know where they are?"

Hedwig nodded once again.

For the first time since he came back, Harry felt a sigh of relief escape his breath. "Do you think you could get them for me?"

The owl did something strange to Harry, as it raised it's leg towards him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hedwig raised it to him once more, but Harry didn't catch the significance of the gesture.

Hedwig flew around the house looking for something. She came back carrying a feather in her claw. She dropped on the table in front of Harry.

"What do you want me to do with this? It doesn't look like one of your feathers."

Hedwig was getting impatient. She took off once again, and came back with some parchment. She dropped this down next to the Quill.

"I still don't get it. Do you want me to write a note or something?"

Hedwig nodded.

"Then won't I need something to write with? And I still don't understand the feather, unless you want me to attach it to the note once I'm done?"

Hedwig was hopping mad at this point. She left once again, and came back with a fresh bottle of ink that had never been open. She put this down with the Quill and parchment.

"OH, I get it, you want me to use the feather to write the note. Well, why didn't you say so?"

Hedwig flew up to Harry's shoulder, and bit him on the ear. "OW! Ruddy owl, that hurt. Why did you do that?"

Harry and Hedwig glared at each other, and Harry lost the match. "I was just trying to be funny, Bird, there is no need to get hostile with me. I know you can't talk." Harry softened a little, "Thank you my friend. You were very patient with me. I imagine I knew you at one time, but I have to tell you, I don't remember a thing of my past."

Hedwig softened as well, and gently nibbled Harry's ear. Harry took the top off the ink, and dipped the feather into the ink and wrote a note to whoever the bird was going to take the message to.

Things were starting to look up for Harry. He didn't know who was coming, but he looked forward to their visit.

Hedwig knew who she was going to take the note to. The only sane person she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dance Keeperoliver Chapter 4

If his condition didn't change soon, they were going to put him in the hospital, for his own good. He wasn't eating. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't showering or shaving. As he was doing was sitting in his room, looking out his window. The only time he left the house was to go to the funeral, and that was only because he wouldn't let the last family member leave with out him saying goodbye.

Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. If Sirius didn't snap out of it soon, he woulds be joining the Potters in their next great journey. She took a sip of her now cold tea. She took her wand and twirled it over her cup to warm the tea back up for the fourth time. She was ready to put her head back in her hands when she heard a pecking coming from the window. She turned and saw a beautiful white owl wishing to come in.

Tonks got up and let the owl in. It went to the table, and took up perch there. She raised her leg to Tonks, and she took the letter from the owl.

Tonks looked at the letter, and saw it was not addressed. "Are you sure this is ours sweety?"

She saw the owl nod once. She got up and went to take the letter to Sirius, since it was his home, when the bird screeched. Tonks stopped and turned. The owl was nodding her head to Tonks, as if wanting her to open it. She did, and started to read.

To who ever is reading this letter.

If this bird belongs to you, then we must be related. At least that is what the birds thinks.

I thought the bloody thing was attacking me this morning. Come to find out it was trying to get me to welcome her back, as if she were mine.

If you are related to me, then please contact me through this owl, as she seems to know more about me than I do, which is not a lot. By the way, my name is James Lily. If you think we may be related, then I would like to get to know you.

Here is hoping anyway.

Sincerely

James Lily

Tonks reread the letter, trying to figure out who this James Lily was. She didn't know any Lily family. Then Tonks shot up from her chair, "Shite, it can't be. No, it's not possible." she looked back down at the owl, and it was nodding her head. "It is true then?"

Once again, Hedwig nodded her head.

"Shite I need someone to go with me. Remus isn't up to it yet, and there is no way I can get Sirius to go. Do you know any one who could go with me, owl?"

Hedwig nodded once again, and took off for somewhere, but was back almost immediately. She was carrying a book, and dropped it in front of Tonks. It was a log of all the past and future Lunar eclipses.

Tonks looked bewildered at this. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Hedwig walked up to the book, and jumped on it covering the r in Lunar. "So you are saying I need to find someone named Luna?" Hedwig nodded her head.

Tonks tried to remember any one named Luna, but was drawing a blank. That was the time that Remus walked into the kitchen to get himself a cuppa. He almost passed out when he saw the owl. "Hedwig, is that you?" Hedwig was getting dizzy from all this head nodding. "What are you doing here, I thought you were with Ginny? Did she send a letter?"

"No, Ginny didn't, someone else did, and now I have to find someone named Luna."

Remus looked at Tonks, "Maybe you need to find Luna Lovegood."

Tonks saw Hedwig nodding her head yet again. "Where can I find her Remus?"

"Outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, on the hill across from the Weasleys. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, you better get some rest. You look miserable."

"Thanks, I needed a build up of my self esteem. If you are going, Just go to the same apparation point you used to go to Harry's wake. From there just walk up to the highest point on the hill, and you will find the love shack."

"Love shack?"

"If you get to see Xenophilius, then you will understand. Tell Luna I said hello. I taught her in her second year."

Tonks got up and put her arms around Remus' neck and kissed his cheek. "I wish you would stop that. You know why we can't be together."

"Hey, I have my monthlies too, and mine last longer."

"But you won't kill anyone on your monthies?"

"Get on my wrong side one time while I'm on them, and then tell me that again." Tonks took Hedwig and sent her back to Harry, and she apparated to the point Remus told her to, and walked up the hill.

She got to a house that looked like they built it trying to copy a muggle children story that talked about an old lady who lived in a shoe. When the front door was answered, she found Remus was right. The man in front of her was dressed like he was living in the sixties. "Hello my name is Tonks, and I am looking for Luna."

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with children?" Xeno asked.

Tonks grit her teeth and politely answered, "I am not here to bloody well play with your daughter. I would like her to accompany me somewhere, if you don't mind?"

"I never answer for my little star child. She can answer for her self. Would you like to come in and wait while I get her?" He stepped aside so Tonks could enter, then he left the home, leaving her by her self.

Ten minutes later, he walked back in, accompanied by a young blond girl, "Luna this is Tinks, Tinks this is my daughter Luna."

Luna stretched out her hand and shook as Tonks said, "The name is Tonks, and Remus Lupin asked me to tell you hello."

The smile on Luna's face grew large at the name she mentioned, "How is the Professor? I imagine not doing too well this morning after just coming off a full moon."

"You are right there Luna. He looks like Essance of Murlap, that someone left the lid off of."

Luna cringed, remembering the jar she found in her dad's room like that. "I feel sorry for him. What can I do for you Tonks?"

"I was hoping to get you to go with me to see someone. Someone you might know, and I am here because someone else suggested you?" Tonks laughed at the look on Luna's face.

"Do I have to guess who we are going to meet, and who suggested me? I really am pretty good at guessing games."

Tonks laughed again, "No, sweety, we don't have time for that. Besides, I don't think I am for sure who we are about to meet myself. It was just a guess on my part, but sincerely hope I am right. However, if I am, you must be quiet for a while. I will explain it to you later, alright?"

"OK, but I am really good at guessing games, like I know who suggested me. Hedwig did, didn't she?"

Tonks had to grab the chair next to her, "How the hell did you guess that?"

Luna reached across and took a feather out of Tonks hair and showed it to her. "You're brilliant, do you know that?"

Luna just smiled at her.

"Well come on then, time is a wasting. We need to get this over with."

Tonks apparated them with a side along to the cemetery where Harry was buried. Luna saw this, and gasped at the recognition. She turned to Tonks, "He's alive isn't he?"

It was Tonks turn to smile, "Let's find out, shall we?" and they walked towards the home of James and Lily Potter.

As soon as they got to the gate, Luna opened it and was running up the path to knock on the door.

James was sitting at the table petting the owl, when he heard the knock. He got up and went to the front, and pulled the door open, to be attacked by a large blond missile that launched herself at him as soon as she saw him. James found himself on his back, and the blond was hugging him for dear life.

"I can't believe it Harry, you're alive. How can this be, we buried you over a week ago. If nothing else, you should have died from lack of oxygen."

"Please get up before I do die from lack of oxygen. And please tell me who you are, and which one of you is my family?"

Luna pulled back from Harry to get a closer look. She saw that he wasn't wearing glasses, and he had no scar, yet it looked just like Harry. "I know you are Harry, but you look different. I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is Tonks. I don't think either of us is your family. I didn't know you had family. I thought they were dead."

Tonks was at a loss as well. The only thing she could figure was Sirius was his godfather. "Harry, if it is you, I think the one you are looking for is you godfather, Sirius. Unfortunately, he isn't in the right state of mind to visit you."

"So, I do have family. Where is this Sirius you speak of?" Harry asked.

Tonks tried to take charge of the situation. "Before we do anything, I need to know a few things. First, what is the last thing you remember prior to a week ago?"

"Nothing. Well, I remember talking to my parents, or at least they said they were my parents. I tend to think they were telling the truth though, so ya, I talked with my parents."

"And nothing before that? You don't know how you died, or who did it?"

"Just what mum and dad told me. The same one that killed them, killed me as well."

"But you don't remember his name?"

"No."

"You don't remember any one from your past?"

"No."

"But you want to learn about your past, and who your friends are?"

"Yes, but I want to get to know my family first. I need to take it a step at a time, slowly. Will you help me?"

Luna pulled Harry in to a hug once more, and Harry hugged her back, feeling his first family contact. He pulled back from Luna and asked, "Are you sure you're not my sister. It sure feels right."

Luna's smile lit up her face, "Thank you Harry, but no, I am not your sister. Unless you want me to be?"

Harry smiled back, "I would like that, Luna. What about you Tonks, do you have a hug for me as well?"

"Only after I get to know you Junior. Until then a firm handshake will work. OK?"

"Yes Tonks, it's fine." and Harry stick out his hand and Tonks took it and shook. Then she couldn't help it, she pulled him in to a hug while she still had his hand causing Harry to laugh. "Thank you both, I haven't laughed since I got back from where ever I was."

Tonks then asked, "How have you been getting by, Harry? Thank Merlin it's summer, or you would freeze your bits off here. And what about food?"

Harry told them about the can food, and the money he found in the shoe box. The clothes in the closet. He left nothing out. Tonks was surprised at his ingenuity. For someone with no memory, he survived better than most every one else had they been in the same situation. Then a question came to her mind that Luna has mentioned, "Harry, how did you get out of the coffin. We were just at the cemetery, and your site had not been disturbed?"

"Funny thing that. I woke up in it, and began to panic. It was dark, close, and scary. I looked around to find anything that could help me, and all I found was this stick." Harry pulled out his wand. "I didn't know what I could do with it, and got frustrated thinking I needed some light, and there it was. A bright light coming from the tip of the stick. I saw all the silk and padding in the box, and then like Luna said, the air started to get scarce, I was getting desperate and just wanted out of the box, and then I was. I was laying on the ground on top of my burial site. I can't even tell you how this all happened."

Tonks was ready to explain it to him, when Luna jumped in, "Harry, how did you get your wand? It was this that got you out. You see Harry, you are a wizard, and judging by what you just said, a right powerful one if you can do wordless magic."

Tonks had to remind her self later to thank Hedwig for his choice of traveling mate. Luna was brilliant in her explanation to Harry. "She is right Harry, you are a wizard. It is strange that you had your wand. I can't remember that ever happening. They are usually passed on to family members for keep sakes."

Harry took all this in. He believed the explanation they gave him, because of the strange situation that saved him. "So, I am a wizard. That would explain how I got out. But what about the owl? Who does it belong to?"

Luna once again explained, "Hedwig is your familiar Harry. She must have felt your presence, and did what ever she could to get back to you. I found her in Ginny's room, passed out from exhaustion. As soon as she was revived, she took off to find you. She was in Ginny's arms at the time."

Harry looked perplexed, "Who is this Ginny you mentioned? Do I know her?"

Tonks felt that too much time was being spent in explaining, and they needed to get Harry back to Sirius, so that he could start his recovery. "Can we talk about all this later guys. There is someone that Harry has to meet, so that they can both begin the road to recovery. Your godfather needs help Harry, and you are his best medicine."

And with that, She led the two outside. Before she could take them away, Harry turned and said to the home, "Mum, dad. Thank you for your help. I will return and fix this place up. I promise this is not the last time I will be here. I believe I wouldn't mind living here. This is after all, my home too." and then he was gone.

TD-}

The structure that stood before them looked dark and mysterious. Tonks told them of the address, and the building began to stretch, and a new home began to show itself. Black Manor looked like the other homes in the block from the outside, and when Tonks led them to the door, Harry didn't know what to expect. What he saw when they entered, didn't impress him. It was just as dark inside, as it was outside. He vowed to himself he would fix up the other home soon. He didn't like this place very much.

He laughed as Tonks tripped over an umbrella stand that was there in the hall way. She caught herself on the banister that led upstairs. The noise she made caused a scream coming from the portrait that was next to the landing where she grabbed the banister. Tonks reached out, and closed the curtains on the painting, which effectively silenced the portrait of the old lady. Harry was about to ask, when Tonks put her finger to her mouth to silence him. He agreed to this, not wanting to hear that scream again.

Luna was not content with this though, and peeked her head inside the curtains and whispered something to the lady in the portrait, and Tonks heard a thank you coming from the portrait, and Luna withdrawing from the curtains, a smile filling her face.

Tonks took them to the room of her cousin, and was ready to knock, when she was taken by surprise and the door opened to reveal a smiling Sirius. It was the first smile she had seen on his face in a long time. She was further surprised when he pulled Luna in for a hug. "Hello Moon beam. How are you?"

"I'm fine Puppy Power. How about your self?"

The smile dropped from his face, "I've been better. I seem to be missing something. And who might this be? He looks familiar, like I should know him."

Tonks let them into the room, with Sirius following behind, holding Luna's hand. She was the only one who got through to him at the funeral. She was the only one who understood what he was going through. Sirius took a seat on his bed, while the rest took a chair. Tonks took a deep breath and began, "Sirius, what I am going to say is going to shock you, but it is the truth. I..."

"HARRY IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

Tonks continued on as if he didn't say anything, "Believe it is time you knew the truth. Harry is alive." she laughed, as she saw Sirius pull Harry into a hug that got every one tearing up at the picture. Harry didn't know him, but the feeling he was sharing with the man, felt right. Like he belonged. Like this was meant to be.

There was another long conversation where Harry had to retell Sirius about how it all happened. Then Harry asked his question that Tonks had him to wait for the answer.

Luna was the only one who knew the whole answer, so she started. "Harry, this may take a bit, but you need to know the whole truth. Ginny Weasley is a girl you wanted to become your girlfriend. There was a Tournament going on that you were participating in. It required you to lead a Ball, and you had to have a partner. You chose Ginny. During the Ball, her Brother Ron got into an argument with another girl you know, Hermione Granger. They are both your friends, and you had to become their referee. While you were away, Ginny was approached by Michael Corner, and he put a love potion into her drink. This pulled Ginny's attention from you, to him. She was fed this potion regularly, to keep her away from you. You were so upset by her behavior, you were ready to leave school, just to be away from what you thought was the girl you wanted, falling for someone else. You were planning on leaving at the end of the tournament, but the tournament was staged so that when you claimed the cup, it would take you to he who wanted you to die. And you did, or at least we thought you did. That brings us to the part only you know the true story of. Life after death, so to speak."

They talked for a while longer, when the only other house member finally made his appearance. Remus walked into the room, when he heard the conversation coming from the group. He saw Tonks sitting there with Luna and at first thought he was a stranger, then he caught scent of someone he knew, and he ran across the room to take him in his arms for a hug, "Harry, it is you, isn't it? How could this be?"

Harry had told the story enough times already, and decided to see if anyone else needed to hear it before he said it again. He was thankful when Tonks said, "Remus, Harry's explanation can wait until later. Right now, why don't I start supper while you get reacquainted with Harry. I think he should explain it one more time to every one who needs to hear it, and I know how to get this done. I will set it up, and get it all in place."

Remus agreed to this, but it didn't stop his curiosity. He knew that somehow it all began with Hedwig. The owl was bloody brilliant. And faithful as any familiar he had ever seen. She now had a place in his heart for her finding Harry and leading him back to his family.

An hour later, they were gathered around the table and Harry was having the best meal he had since returning, and was having it with family. Hedwig was at his side, joining them in their meal, and was often thrilled when Harry would just reach over and stroke her back, or scratch her neck. It was back to the way it should be, and she couldn't be happier.

Sirius called for Kreacher when the meal was complete, and had him clean up for them. Kreacher grumbled at this, and was cleaning up, when he was suddenly helped by the new visitor. Harry helped put the dishes in the sink. Kreacher looked up at him, "Why are you helping poor Kreacher, boy?"

"I thought it was the best way to get to know you. I'm sorry if this upsets you."

"Kreacher needs no help to do his master's bidding. But he appreciates it that you take the time to get to know him. You are not like the others. Kreacher will try to be friends with you young master."

Harry smiled at the elf, though he didn't know what he was. "That would be nice, I need all the friends I can get." and he finished placing all the dishes in the sink. The food was placed in a stasis chamber to keep it fresh, and Harry said good bye to Kreacher to join his family in the den.

Harry was brought up to date on all the people he would be meeting in a few days. Sirius was kidding him on his relationship with Ginny Weasley, and got Harry blushing. Was she really that close to him .

TD-}

The young lady in question was laying on her bed at home, thinking of what she would do over the upcoming summer. It seemed boring to her, as Ron and Hermione were still fighting. Fred and George were lack luster in their pranks. Mum and dad were also less than their usual self.

Even after the spending spree that got all of them excited for that short amount of time, was forgotten when they returned to see Hedwig in her condition. Then when she revived, she took off, and hadn't been heard from since. If it hadn't been for Luna coming over every day, she would have fallen into the gloom the rest were in. This thought made her realize that she hadn't seen Luna at all this day, and she figure it was time for her to get out, and pay a visit to her friend.

However, when Luna's father told her of someone coming by and taking her away to pay someone a visit, she got worried. Mr. Lovegood was too easy going in her opinion, allowing Luna to come and go as she pleased. Allowing her to go with this stranger was beyond her comprehension. What kind of a parent let's his or her child run free with total strangers. For the first time ever, she was glad that her mother was as protective as she was. She would never have allowed this to happen.

She returned home, and surprised her mum, when she came over to her, and pull her into a hug, saying, "Thank you for being who you are mum. I love you."

Molly smiled at her daughter, "I don't know where this came from, Ginny, but just to let you know, I love you as well." Ginny stayed there and helped her mum clean the rest of the kitchen, unaware of what was taking place with her friend at that very moment. Unaware that in a couple of more days, her world would be filled with happiness she never thought she would ever see again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dance Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Luna had asked harry if it would be alright if she spent the night so that she could bring Harry up to date on how things were going. Harry shrugged, "This is Sirius' house, and I have no say in the matter."

Sirius heard this and caught Harry's attention, "The hell you don't. You are my godson, and if you wish to have someone stay over, you do not have to ask me. But since you did this time, Then yes my Moon Beam we would be honored if you wished to stay."

Luna smiled at Sirius, "Thank you Puppy Power."

Luna and Harry sat on the couch in the den, and Luna pulled out the book she never went anywhere with out it. "Harry I want to show you this, and tell you a short story." She passed the book to him,, and he opened the cover to see a message written on the first page.

"I gave you this Book Luna?"

"Yes Harry, you did. The story behind it could be long, but I don't it all, so I will just tell you the part I do know. You had just saved Ginny from a desperate situation, in which she could have died. She felt it was all her fault, and I was trying to tell her that, it couldn't have been as I knew her better than that. You see Harry Ginny is a kind loving person, with a sense of humor. But all year long it was if she were lost. With out going into the story, you and her brother Ron went to save her. Some how you did, but Ginny was not the same Ginny I knew prior to the year. She was alone and hurting, feeling it was all her fault. Try as I did, I could not get Ginny to believe me. I didn't know you were listening to our talk, and you thanked me for trying to get Ginny to understand. You did what I could not, Harry. You somehow made Ginny feel like she was the real hero of the story. She really picked up after you talked with her. That was when you decided to reward me. Not then, but later somehow. After you died, you left certain people things from your life that would mean more to them then they did for you. This book, with your note is what you left me."

"So I saved this Ginny's life in her first year. Is this where we became boy friend and girl friend?"

"No, for some reason, you did not get together in that year. Nor the next year. You and Hermione and Ron were always off playing heroes and too busy to think about such matters. Then in your fourth year was the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and you asking Ginny to the Ball that always accompanied the Tournament. This is when Ginny was drugged. And this is when you died, or so we thought."

"So, I take it Ginny didn't find out about the drug, until after I was dead?"

"Yes, but she found out about Michael, before she found out about the drug. He was a cold person Harry, that only wanted Ginny, because you did. It made him feel superior to you, being able to take your girlfriend away from you."

"So, what did she do when she found ?"

"There wasn't much left of him when Ravenclaw house got through with him. I did my part as well. When we were done, There wasn't much Ginny could do to him, except for her Bat Bogey charm."

Harry and Luna talked for a while after that, then went to bed. Harry walked Luna to her room, and she hugged him for the last time that day, and entered her room. She closed the door behind her, and squealed at her unbelievable luck. She fell to her bed thinking, 'I can't believe our Harry is back. Ginny is going to soil her knickers when she finds out. So is Hermione for that, matter, then she will find twenty different reasons this couldn't happen, the whole time hugging Harry.' Luna kept going over the day in her head, how she thought it was just another day when it started. Tonks visit was the best thing that ever happened to her.

While the kids talked, Tonks had set up the meeting to introduce James Lily to the world. She did not tell Minerva who he really was, as she wanted everyone top be surprised. She then contacted the Weasleys. It would be in two days, and every one that knew Harry would be there. Except Hermione. How was she going to get in touch with Hermione. She would be seeking Luna's help again in the morning.

The next morning, Luna and Tonks left for Hermione's home in Bristol. Hermione was surprised when she saw Luna standing at the door when she answered it. Her mum and dad were at work, and she was reading. Hermione barely remembered the lady with Luna, from Harry's Funeral. She was with Professor Lupin and Sirius Black.

When Tonks asked her to be at Hogwarts in two days to be introduced to a Mr. James Lily, Hermione's mind was already going fifty Kilometers a minute. Where had she heard that name before. It only took her thirty seconds to figure it out, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "HARRY IS ALIVE, ISN'T HE?"

"Who?" Tonks asked her with a questioning look on her face.

Hermione turned to Luna, "I know you won't lie to me Luna. Harry is alive isn't he?"

Hermione was right, Luna couldn't lie to her or anyone else. It just wasn't in her nature to tell lies. To avoid telling lies, she would not answer the question.

This frustrated Hermione. She knew she was right. Harry was alive, and she had to see him. If for no other reason, than to see for herself it is really him. She knew some questions only he would know the answer to. "I need to see this James Lily. I need to know if it is really Harry."

Tonks shook her head, "Sorry girl, but that is not possible. He is at Hogwarts, in the safe custody of Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. No one can see him for two days, when he reveals himself to every one. No matter who you think he is, he will not reconsider this point. You will just have to wait until tomorrow."

Hermione did something she never thought she would ever do. She put a tracer on Luna as she walked out. She did not see Tonks remove it, and place it on a squirrel scampering up a tree.

After they were gone, Hermione activated her homing charm for the trace, and almost passed out when she found herself at the top of a tree three houses down from where she lived, and facing a squirrel who was very agitated with his visitor. Somehow Hermione was able to climb down from the tree, safely, and with out harm from the squirrel.

Tonks was a very smart woman, and Hermione was forced to wait another day to test her theory.

TD-}

Molly was sitting in then kitchen, sipping a cuppa, when she heard the floo activate for a talk. She went in to see the face of Minerva looking into the room. She spotted Molly walking in, "Hello Molly, would you mind me coming through for a cuppa?"

This surprised Molly, as Minerva never visited, "Of course you can Minerva. Please come on through."

Minerva pulled out of the flames, and then stepped through into the den of the Burrow. She was greeted to a hug from Molly which always brought her a warm feeling for the Weasley family. She was extremely happy that they were now financially stable thanks to Harry Potter's kind act. She was not aware of the other funds that had been added to the account from Britain and the other countries.

Molly led her to the kitchen where she was served a cuppa, and they sat down to talk, "Molly, the reason I am here is to ask you and your family to join us at Hogwarts tomorrow to join with others as we introduce a new wizard to the magical world. He is not a baby, as you might expect, but a student who will be coming to Hogwarts this year, in his fifth year. All will be explained during his visit." Minerva then took a sip of her tea.

Molly was wondering why this was such a big deal, "Minerva, why is this different then any other student who joins the school so late in life?"

"I wish I could answer that Molly, but all I can say is that it has been requested by Nymphadora Tonks on the behalf of this student. His name is James Lily, and he has asked that certain families be present so that he could introduce himself properly to us."

Molly put her cup down and thought about the strange meeting. Never had her family been asked to attend Hogwarts for anything other than trying to straighten out something the twins had done. "Well, I suppose it will be alright, but it is all so weird for anything like this to take place. I mean why does he have to present himself to us? Why is it so important that he wants us to know him? Do you know anything else about him?"

"These are all good questions Molly, and I wish I could answer them. It is not that I don't want too, it is because I don't know the answers. Tonks was very vague about the request, saying all would be explained at the meeting."

"Very well then, we will be there, if just to learn what this mystery is all about. Do you know who all else was asked to attend?" Molly finished her tea, and got up to put her cup in the sink.

Minerva finished hers as well, and got up to place her's in the sink, "I know of a few who have been asked. Sirius Black is one, Remus Lupin, another. The Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Tonks. That's about all I know for sure. Well, I have taken up enough of your time Molly. Thank you for inviting me into your home, and for the cuppa. I have to get back and prepare for this event so to speak."

Molly walked her back to the floo, and hugged her one last time before she was gone. She returned to the kitchen to start breakfast and to think about this strange meeting, with so few people.

Like clockwork, as soon as breakfast was done, the migration of kids began to fill the kitchen, with Ron being the first to enter. He started to reach for the food, when his mum stopped him, "Ron, please wait for the others to get here, I have something to tell you all, before you start eating. And you will not starve as it will only take a moment."

It was only a matter of minutes when the table was filled with her kids that were still living there. Arthur also joined the family for breakfast. "OK, before we eat, I was paid a visit this morning by Professor McGonagall, and it has been requested that we attend Hogwarts tomorrow morning for a special introduction of a student to the school. Yes Ron, breakfast will be served. Everyone has to be up by 7AM, and we have to bee at the school by 8AM. Don't ask me what it is all about, because I have just told you all I know. Now, since that's it, why don't you all eat."

Ron was the only one who took an interest in eating. Arthur and Percy were each wondering if they would be allowed to be late for work. The twins were wondering if this new student was a male or female, and if it was a she, what she would look like. Ginny was wondering if Luna would be going, as well as Hermione. She didn't want to be the only girl among all the idiots.

For the rest of the day, Ginny worried about her friend Luna, who never returned home. Mr. Lovegood did not seem worried, but she felt he was a few sickles short of a galleon.

Then around 4PM, she was relieved to see her friend making her way down the hill toward the Burrow. Ginny ran to the gate to wait for Luna to arrive. The minute Luna walked through, Ginny bombarded her with questions.

Luna was laughing as they walked across the yard towards to Burrow. They entered the house to a confusing sight. Hermione was there and was slightly hysterical with her rantings. They both could not understand a word she was babbling about. "You have to listen to me, I know it is him? I don't know how or why, but it is the truth. LUNA! You know the truth, tell them."

For the first time any of them could remember, Luna walked back out of the Burrow, and went home, with out saying a word. Ginny turned furiously to Hermione, "You better have a brilliant explanation for this Granger."

Hermione had never been scared by Ginny with her hot temper, but she was now. She could feel the magic flowing from Ginny in her angered state. "Ginny, please listen to me. I know who it is we are meeting tomorrow. Well, I don't know for a fact, but I am sure I am right. It has to be, because things don't fit any other way."

Ginny calmed down just a little, but not much, "Hermione, will you please just tell me who it is. You're blabbering. You just made my best friend leave, and you are making no sense at all."

"Ginny, I think James Lily is Harry." It was the first time she had ever felt the brunt of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex. She never saw Ginny storm off for her room in anger.

TD-}

The next morning found Harry, Sirius, Remus and Tonks in Minerva's office sitting with her and Albus.

The minute Albus saw Harry, Or James as he was being called now, he knew who it was. Even though he was not wearing Glasses, and the scar was not present, he knew for a fact that this was Harry James Potter. He did not however, make his discovery known to anyone. For some reason Harry was keeping this from them for now, and he went along with his wish to be known as James Lily. It took everything he had to hold back his excitement.

They talked for just a few minutes going over everything Minerva had planned and then made there way down to the hall to see everyone in place.

The entire Gryffindor house students had been assembled, as well as a few other students, and their families. Ginny was sitting as far away from Hermione as she could get, and was sitting with Luna. Hermione was covering her face with her hands as she was embarrassed by the red face with slight green spots she was sporting. She did not like the after affects of Ginny's hex. She was also sorry for her blunt statement she made to Ginny. She knew how she was feeling, and she should have been a little more tactful with her response. She should have explained her reasoning before she told her who she thought it was.

The entire group turned to the new arrivals as they made their way to the Professors table. Hermione looked at the new student, then thought maybe she was wrong, as this didn't look like the Harry she remembered. She looked to Ginny, and saw that she also looked to the new student, and saw no reaction from her that would tell her she recognized him. Hermione was even more sorry for telling her now. There was slight resemblance of Harry, but not enough to confirm it was him.

As the new group took a seat, Albus remained standing to greet every one there. "I wish to thank you all for coming to this special meeting. I know it is unusual to greet new students this way, but we felt that this one time would be alright. Before he speaks to us all, I would like to tell him that we are all pleased to meet him, and welcome him to our family here at Hogwarts. Now, I will turn the podium over to Nymphadora Tonks." Albus snickered as he heard Tonks curse him under her breath.

Tonks stood up, and glared at Albus for a second, then turned to the assembly. "Thank you Professor Dumbledrawers." She heard the laughter coming from every one at her name calling. "I would like to take the time to give you a little bit of a history of James Lily. First of all, that is not his real name. I tell you this, because he came to us with no memories of his past. He came up with the name James lily, because he found two headstones in a cemetery, and took the first names of each to form his name.. That is it. That is all I can tell you about him. He still has no memory, and is wanting to fit into our world. From here on out, it is his story to tell. So, with that, I turn over the podium to James."

The new student stood up and cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you Tonks. As she said, I have no memories to relate to you, or fabulous stories to tell you. All I have is my brief history. I just hope you are all able to believe me when I am done. My first memory was waking up to a sterile room that had no color. Everything was white. I stood there naked, but did not think anything of it. That was until I heard voices talking up ahead. I then felt the need for clothing, and the next thing I knew, I was dressed in a set of robes. I continued walking in the direction of the voices I heard and met two people who looked up at me as I approached them."

James took a drink of water before he continued. "The two were a male and a female. They introduced them selves to me as James and Lily Potter." Harry paused as he heard screams coming from the table of red heads. He saw a beautiful red headed girl stand up and move down the table to sit by an equally beautiful bushy haired girl, and hug her. He couldn't hear what they said, but he saw the tears in their eyes, as the red head sat by the bushy haired girl. He then saw Luna walk down and join them as well.

Harry laughed as he made his next statement, "Well, it certainly seems that my opening statement was a hit. I hope I can continue to please you all. Anyway, after they told me their names, they told me they were my parents. Having no memory, I had no way of knowing this for sure. I doubted everything they told me, and I could see the hurt in their eyes. I felt sorry for them, but that was all I felt. How could they be my parents, if I could not remember them. Then they told me that they were dead, and that they were their to guide me in the direction I wished to take, either to continue on to the other side, or return to the real world. Your world." Harry paused once again for another drink.

"To speed this along, I returned to your world, and found myself in a confined space. I panicked when I awoke. I searched the thing I was in, and found a stick, and could not believe how this was going to help. I wished that I had some light to see where I was, and a light appeared from the end of the stick. I could not believe this happened, and wondered how it did. Then the situation worsened as my air supply in the box began to deplete. Once again I wished I could get out of this box and be able to breathe normally. I found myself on top of a grave marked 'Harry James Potter' and I was beside the graves of James and Lily Potter. For the first time I knew that the people who met me were indeed my parents. Since I had no memories, I was not ashamed of myself for the way I treated my parents, but I was sorry for the way I treated them. With the knowledge that the world thought of me as dead, I used their first names to come up with my name, James Lily. I did not like the idea of people thinking I stole the name of Harry Potter, who every one thought of as dead. Yet I had to find someone who knew me in my past life, to help me find my identity. Regain my memories. To put me back to where I belonged."

Harry took a deep breath, and another drink of water. He looked out over the gathering, and saw many of the group were shedding tears at his story. "I'm sorry if this is upsetting you, but I have to tell you all this so that you can accept what I have to face in the upcoming time it takes to gain my memories. As I walked the streets of the village I was in, I wished I had something to eat, but unlike the past experiences, nothing appeared. I continued to walk, until I came upon a house that looked abandoned. When I approached it, I was amazed that it was the house my parents owned. I looked at it, and saw that it was damaged, but still livable. I entered the home, and found canned goods in the pantries of the kitchen, and found something to get the can open for me to eat it's contents. I ate as I walked around the home, trying to get some memories of my past life. Nothing was familiar. I found a bed in the upstairs room that was not damaged, and that was where I slept. For three days, I searched the village hoping to find someone who knew me, but there was no one. Then one morning, I heard a noise coming from a window, and saw this beautiful white owl pecking at the window, trying to get in."

All of this talking kept Harry's throat parched, and was forced to take breaks so that he could take a drink of water. "When I opened the window, I thought the owl was attacking me, only to learn that it was trying to greet me. I later learned that it's name was Hedwig, and that it was a female. She was the first friend I made since my return, and she was brilliant. She helped me to find my family. She brought Tonks and Luna to me to help me set up everything that is happening right now. This meeting. She brought me to Sirius, my godfather, and Remus and Tonks, my Aunt and Uncle. She brought me to Luna, who I know call my sister. I owe everything to that beautiful owl." and as if on cue, Hedwig flew down from up above to land on Harry's shoulder, and nibble on his ear. Shivers ran through Harry's body at the affection passed on from Hedwig.

Harry had tears in his eyes as well, at this point. His story was affecting him as it was every one else. He took another deep breath as he made his final statements. "Thank you my beautiful girl. I owe you everything Hedwig. Anyway, it has all led to this, my meeting you all, and asking for acceptance into your lives. And now for the first time I would like to introduce my self to you, in case you slept through my speech. My name is Harry James Potter, and I am glad to meet you all."

The reaction of the people sitting there surprised him as he saw four people stand to approach him, led by Luna. There was the two pretty girls, the red head and the bushy haired girl, and a mature woman who looked like the friendly mother type. Luna was the first to hug him, as they got there, then the mature woman hugged him so tight, he couldn't breath. When the redheaded girl saw this she reprimanded her mother, "Mum, Harry can't breath with you hugging him so tight."

Molly loosened her hug, but did not release it completely, "I'm sorry Harry, but I missed you so much." Molly said through her tears. She then withdrew from Harry, and was replaced by the bushy haired girl.

Hermione hugged Harry almost as tight as Molly, "I knew it was you Harry, when Tonks and Luna came by to ask me to come here. They wouldn't tell me, but I knew. I tried to tell Ginny, and I botched it all up, and got her upset with me. That's why you see the green spots on my face." Harry looked and saw no spots.

"What spots are you talking about? I see no spots on your face."

Hermione turned to Ginny, "I removed the spell when I came down to apologize to you. Now, do you think I could get a hug from Harry, Hermione?"

Hermione broke off from Harry, and Ginny stepped in to hug Harry. "I missed you so much Harry James Potter. I am so sorry for causing all this. In case you don't know it, I am Ginny Weasley."

Harry remembered his talk with Luna about Ginny. "I'm sorry for you having to put up with being poisoned because of me. I hope the boy who did it got what you felt he deserved."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes for any spark, but was met with unknowing eyes. Harry did not know Ginny or anyone else. She made it her project to win him back through love and affection. It may take a while, but she would do it. Harry then took a seat with his new friends as he learned their names. Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Neville and the rest. With nothing there to block his memories, he never forgot a single name he placed with their faces. It was a start for Harry to regain his old memories.

As they ate their meal, Harry saw a new interest in several of his friends. He saw Ron and Hermione get closer, as did Neville and his sister, Luna. He saw Fred and George remark about all this, joking at their expense. He saw Arthur and Molly holding hands as they watched the interaction of their children, but then a look of forlorn as the saw Ginny and Harry sitting so far apart. Hopefully that would change in the future.

Albus and Minerva saw how everyone had accepted Harry and were pleased to see how harry had accepted them as well. Minerva looked down the table, and saw Tonks and Remus with their hands joined together as well. Minerva hoped that this would stay lie that, as she felt that Remus needed someone in his life, to love him even with his problem he had.

She felt that with Harry being back, even though she couldn't explain how he was back, everything would turn out for the better.

TD-}

Harry was so happy after the meeting, getting to know everyone from his past. He then asked Luna to join him for something he promised to his parents. Lune went with him to Godric's Hollow and see what he could do to repair the home that he was born in.

Harry and Luna stood out side the home, and Harry told her he wished he had someone who could help him with the repairs.

As soon as he said this, there was a pop, and another being, like Kreacher, only much younger appeared.

"Harry Potter, sir, called for Dobby?"

Harry was shocked by Dobby's appearance. Not by his looks, but for the fact that he showed up at all. "Hello Dobby, if that is your name. I take it you know me?"

Dobby felt hurt that He did not remember him, "Harry Potter does not remember Dobby? Dobby is a bad elf for not being there for Harry Potter." and he started to bang his head on the gate post, when Harry stopped him, "Dobby stop. Why are you hurting your self?"

"Dobby should have been around Harry Potter more often, so that he could remember him. Dobby is a bad house elf."

"No Dobby, that is not the reason I don't remember you. I don't remember you, because I have no memory of my past."

"Harry Potter lost his memory? Dobby can fix that."

"How can you do that Dobby?"

"Like this sir." and Dobby pointed his finger at Harry's head and a flash of light shot from his finger.

Harry looked to Dobby, "What did you do Dobby? I feel nothing different."

Dobby was astounded by this statement. "Harry Potter still has no memories? This is strange. Harry Potter should have all his memories back, as I removed the block in his mind."

"Dobby, Harry had no block on his mind." Luna said. "Harry died and lost all his memories. He is now starting new, creating new memories as he gets to know everyone. Don't feel bad Dobby, as he was the same with everyone he has met. Just feel happy that he is back with us."

Dobby then asked what He could do for Harry and Harry explained what he wanted to do, and Dobby, Harry and Luna set about repairing Marauder's Lair, as this was what James and Sirius called the Potter home. Harry learned this from Sirius, and Harry set a plaque up over the door welcoming any one who visited to the Marauder's Lair.

With Dobby's help, the Lair was finished by the end of the day, and Harry and Luna were pleased with the results. Harry retuned to the Black Manor, and told Sirius that he would be moving into the Lair now that it was completely finished. Sirius asked if he live there with him, an d Harry was more than Happy to agree. Sirius left the Black Manor to Remus and Tonks, and told them it was a wedding gift to them from him.

"Wedding gift? What wedding are you talking about?" Remus asked his friend and fellow Marauder.

"Why yours of course. You and Tonks. You will need a place to stay, and Kreacher can help you set up house. Brilliant don't you think."

"Pads, you know we can't do this. I could never marry with me being like I am. You know that."

"I know nothing of the sort, Moony. I know you love her, and I know she loves you. What more is there to know. Get out of this mind set you old dog. You and Tonks are perfect for each other. Neither of you would be happy with any one else. So, what is stopping you?"

"It doesn't matter if I love her or not, Sirius. I can't marry her because I could not bring a child into her life, knowing it could be like me. And even if it wasn't like me, it would still be around me when I changed. I can't put a child in that kind of danger."

"Listen to your self. You are making up reasons for not getting together. You should be finding reasons for being together, like, children. You taught for a whole year at Hogwarts, that was filled with children, and nothing happened. There is a room in the basement here that you could lock your self in to get through the night, and not hurt anyone, not that I think you would. So there is absolutely nothing stopping you from being happy."

Remus thought about everything Sirius said, and realized for the first time in his life, he could be happy. He could have a family, and he now had a home to call his own. He hugged Sirius, and called Tonks. She walked into the room to see Remus on his knee. "Nymphadora Tonks, whether you believe it or nit, you are the only thing in my life that shines brightly. You are the only thing in my life that matters. I would like to make you a permanent fixture in my life by asking you to be my wife. Would you Nymphadora Tonks Marry me?"

Tonks response set Sirius howling with laughter. "Where the bloody hell did that come from? I thought you were mister sour puss, and would never marry? When did you change your mind, and become human? And why the hell not, since you are in this mood."

Remus looked up at Tonks, not quite understanding her answer, "Was that a yes?"

"Yes fur ball, that was a yes." and she flew into Remus' arms for a kiss that curled Remus' toes. She just made him the happiest Werewolf of London.

A/N: Has anyone seen the article where the United States has had an influx of migrating Snowy Owls from up north. There are speculations as to why, but there is no real confirmed answer as of yet. I wonder if it has anything to do with Hedwig? Hmmm. make you wonder if there is anything to the Harry Potter mystery set about by Joanne Rowling. Perhaps some truth to the story? As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dance Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Once she was awake, Tonks started to plan her day. She was so excited after the proposal last evening, she was ready to start the planning. Molly was definitely the person she had to talk to. She would get Luna, and head over to the Burrow, and ask her to help.

She made her way down to the kitchen, where Kreacher had already made coffee, and preparing breakfast. She went to him and rubbed the little bit of hair he had on his head, which got him grumbling. In truth, he enjoyed the attention Tonks always, gave him. The small hugs, or the peck on the cheek, or rubbing his head. He would never tell her this though, as that would show he actually cared about her, and Remus. He did, but he would never show it.

The Prophet was lying on the table, and out of habit, Tonks grabbed it and unfolded it to the front page where Tonks was ready to explode the minute she did it. The front page story incensed her to no end. It read:

IS HE A FRAUD! PERSON CLAIMING TO BE HARRY POTTER MUST BE.

In a bold statement, The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Under Secretary, Delores Umbridge have brought up these statements against this person claiming to be Harry Potter, and they seem to be valid. In a statement the two released to this reporter they came out with this:

"It seems funny that this boy comes forward, mere days after the death of our hero, claiming to be Harry Potter, reincarnated. Something we have never seen done before. Plus the fact that none of the trademark identification marks appeared on this imposter. Where is his scar? Where are his Glasses?

Yes, he had green eyes, and his hair stuck up every where, like he just woke up, but all this could be manufactured. No, it is in my opinion, that this boy is trying to take something that does not belong to him, besides his name. His family estate and his inheritance. It also seems weird that the Weasley family is suddenly quite wealthy as well. Could there be a conspiracy going on, and with a Ministry employee at that?"

Secretary Umbridge had this to say on the matter. "I feel what Minister Fudge has said is for the most part the truth. The whole story is too convenient in it's timing. Arthur Weasley may not be a part of it, but someone in his family is. Someone like his twin boys, Fred and George. The tournament winnings were turned over to them, and this lead to the family receiving the reward for the death of He Who Shall Not Be Named. Maybe this was all coincidence, and they are not at fault, but someone must be. There are just too many strange loose ends."

If what the two are saying is true, then something must be done to put a stop to this boy trying to steal the name of our hero, Harry Potter. It is up to you, the people to decide whether he is really Harry Potter, or an imposter. It is up to you to bring your thoughts forward so that the Ministry can take action, if this is what you want.

This is Rita Skeeter reporting, your eyes and ears on the street.

Tonks was fuming, and Kreacher was looking at her like her hair was on fire, "Is Mistress Tonks alright? Can Kreacher get you something?"

"No Kreacher, I am not alright. And yes you can get me something. A large sword dripping with Basilisk Venom, so that I could lop of three heads, and the poison to make sure they are dead."

Kreacher placed a sword on the table in front of her, and there was something dripping from the blade. "Uh Kreacher, I didn't really mean that. Is that really Basilisk Venom dripping from the blade?"

Kreacher smiled at Tonks, "No Mistress, it is just Honey. Kreacher was just trying to calm Mistress down."

Tonks let out a laugh that started in her belly. "You cute little devil you. I can see where you and I are going to get along well. Keep the sword here, as I may have a use for it."

Kreacher cocked his head to the side.

"No Kreacher, I don't intend on using it on anyone. However sometimes the best intentions don't always work."

When Remus walked into the kitchen, and saw the sword, he wanted to know what was going on right away. Tonks shoved the paper towards him, and he read the article. When he was finished, He grabbed the sword and started to walk out with it. Then they heard the floo activate, and Sirius, Luna, and Harry walked through, and Sirius made Tonks look like a match against a bonfire he was so hot.

"Did you two read this morning's front page in the Propaganda?" he saw the two nods, "Do you believe that shite? Are you going to need that sword Moony, because I'm thinking Shish-kabob for dinner. Your choice, Flank of Minister, Secretary Butt Roast, or Leg of Reporter."

"Ordinarily I would go along with you Pads, but all that meat is tainted. I wouldn't feed it to my dog. No offense Pads."

"None taken Moony. So, what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do. Reform the Marauders."

The gleam in His eyes could blind a person. Sirius had heard music to his ears. He also knew who Moony was thinking of recruiting. The twins would accept this honor with gusto. And for once, he was sure Molly would gladly go along with the decision. No one attacks her family, with out paying the consequences. They would pay for their folly and the Marauders would be making the payment.

The group made their way to the Burrow, and when they passed the outer protection, they heard the noise coming from in side. Molly was in full character. However, the words coming from her mouth they never heard come from her use before. Sirius covered Harry's ears, while Tonks covered Luna's.

"THAT MAN WHORE, FAT BITCH, AND TRAMP BETTER WATCH OUT. I WILL FIND THEM AND SEND THEIR SOULS TO HELL!" Molly was screaming.

The group walked in to see Molly pacing back and forth in front of her stove, the food cooking bellowing out smoke. She was to angered to worry about burnt food. Her normally messy hair was sticking straight out, and sparks could be seen dancing from one strand of hair to the next. No one in the kitchen dared get around her. All this was taking place with out her wand in her hand. Utensils hanging in the air, spoons in pots standing straight up and not moving. It was an eerie sight.

Percy came forward and asked the group to sit, while he told them a story he just told his family.

"The other day, I walked up to the Minister's office, ready to turn in my resignation. I was fed up with all the corruption that was being dealt. The Secretary's desk was vacant, so I went to the door to knock, when I saw it was ajar. I heard laughter coming from the Minister's office, and this is what I heard. The minister and Under Secretary are using the Prophet to spread this story about Harry being an imposter. They plan to take his inheritance for their selves, and somehow get their hands on ours as well. They could care less if this was the real Harry or not. If they got the people behind them, then the rest would be easy for them to finish off."

Remus and Sirius' response took them all by surprise. They were laughing. They couldn't know what the two had planned and that the twins would be as big a help, as Percy. When they settled down, and got the others settled down, they explained their plan. The twins and Percy about passed out when they heard they were included in them, and that they were now part of the Marauders, well Fred and George were anyway. Percy would never become a part of a group of prank masters.

It was as they thought, when Molly stood up, and clapped her hands in recognition of the new Marauders. Then the rest stood up as well. Fred and George took their place at the side of Moony and Pads. Fred then said, "This has always been George and my dream, to become members of the Marauders. We even have our names picked out. George is Wildman, and I am Prankster, so, it is still MWPP, like in the map."

"What map?" Harry asked.

"Shite! Harry had it. Damn it, now we will never find it."

Ginny stepped forward, "Not to fear dear brothers, Ginny to the rescue. When Harry died. Sorry Harry? But when he died, I took certain liberties with his property. I took some momentoes, like his cloak, his wand, and his map. For some reason, at the funeral, I placed his wand in the casket with him, but I kept his cape and the map. I guess you will be wanting them back now Harry."

Harry smiled at her, "I can't miss what I never knew I had now can I Gin."

This shocked Ginny. Not that he gave her the Map and Cloak, but that he called her Gin. The nickname he called her before the dance. Does he remember? Is he starting to get memories back? No, he can't get back what he doesn't have. Maybe he was starting to feel something for her. What ever it was, she was going to do her best to build on it. She went upstairs and brought the two items down. She gave the map to Moony, and started to hand the cloak to Harry, but, he pushed it back to her. "You keep it Ginny, and maybe you could find some use for it later."

Ginny wanted to pounce on him right then and there. If she had Michael Corner here right now, Bat Bogies would be the least of his problems.

The look that Ginny gave him, sent shivers down Harry's spine. In a nice way, not a spooky way. Perhaps what Luna told him was true. Could he find those feelings for Ginny again. He hoped so, because she was a beautiful young lady, and everything about her felt right. Like they belonged together. But now was not the time or the place to ask her about these feelings he was having for her. There was plenty of time for that later.

Tonks then remembered why she was coming over here for in the first place, and broke the news to the family, "Molly, could you find time to help me with something?"

"What's that dear?"

"Help Luna and I plan for mine and Remus' wedding?"

This changed the mood of the entire room. It now became festive and loud, as congratulations were passed around to the newly engaged couple.

Handshakes and hugs were passed around, and Molly disappeared, only to return moments later her arms filled with book, magazines, and photo albums. Her entire planning guide.

The girls stayed in the kitchen to plan the wedding, and the guys went to the den to plan the fall of the Man whore, the bitch and the bug.

In the next two weeks, these three would never know what hit them.

TD-}

Cornelius Fudge entered his office full of high spirits. His and Delores' plan was working perfectly, even though he has yet to see the results of the populace feelings about the Potter story. He felt sure that enough doubt has been entered into the mix to cause a controversy.

He settled into his seat, and poured him a cuppa from the pot he had near his desk. He set it down and was about to go through the stack of paper work he had waiting for him, when he heard a door slam in the outer office. He looked up to see a very angry Delores Umbridge stalk into his office. "Have you seen today's Prophet yet? This could destroy all of our plans."

Cornelius looked at her, "I just got settled, and was getting ready to go over today's workload. I have not had a chance to read anything. What is so disturbing that it has you in such a tither."

She threw the paper on the desk with the front page open for his perusal.

REBUTTAL BY THE CHOSEN ONE

In a move to save his name, I received a message from Harry Potter asking for a chance to tell his side of the story set to type by Miss Skeeter. Being an advocate of the truth, I agreed to this meeting, and met with Harry in a public place where we could talk. The Leaky Cauldron was the place of choice, in a private room set aside by the proprietor Tom Abbott. The following is what was told to me by the person claiming to be Harry Potter.

(I would like to start out by saying, that I wish to drop the name of James Lily, and hope to never be called that again. I am Harry James Potter, named after my Great Grand Father Harold Anthony Potter, and my father James Charlus Potter. I do this not only to honor my family, but to get the truth out to the people. When Tom Riddle, yes that is is real name, killed me, or so I thought, I found myself in a a room that was totally white. I was the only thing of any color, and I wondered what I was doing there. I heard talking coming from further into the room, and went to it, to find Lily and James Potter talking. When I approached them, they told me who they were, and our relationship. However, I had no recollection of them, or who I was. When Tom sent me there, when I crossed over, I lost all memories of my past life. Not amnesia, because that would mean the memories were still there, just hidden. I had no memories to relate to. With this being the case, I doubted what they were telling me. When I was told that I could pass on with them, and proceed to the next life, or I could return and start life all over again, with my friends and family, I chose to come back, even though I had no idea who my friends and family were.

Needless to say, I found out who they are, and told my story to them. What the Minister is saying, is false. I am Harry James Potter, and I can prove it, if you will follow me.)

I followed the boy to Gringotts, where he subjected himself to a blood test to prove his family ties. I watched as the Goblin drew his blood, and dropped it onto a parchment, and the lines spread out, and Names began to appear. It was as he said, and I am here to tell all out there who will listen, that the boy in question is Harry James Potter, and to forget all the words being spread by Cornelius Fudge, and Delores Umbridge as they are false statements, and could lead them to a charge of Slander if they continue to discount Harry's claims. Harry has stated that if need be, he will come before the Wizengamut, and take Veritaserum to prove his claim. If this is not enough to stop them, then they deserve everything they have coming to them.

While I am on the subject, though it hurts me to do so as I hate to say bad words about my co-workers, but when Miss Rita Skeeter wrote that article in Yesterday's paper, with out any proof of what she was proclaiming, it would bring these same charges of Slander brought against her. A word to the wise Rita, drop your course of action before you end up in Azkaban. It is not a place I wish to see you end up in.

I urge you, my fellow citizens, to forget what was said in the past, and welcome our fallen hero back and respect him for who he is, and not for what he has done.

This is Richard Landon reporting the truth to you, the readers, and hope you listen with your heart, and not with deaf ears.

Cornelius dropped the paper once he finished reading the article. "We're finished. There is no way we can continue on now. If we wish to keep our positions then we need to make restitution with the boy."

Delores closed the door that stood open, and charmed the room to keep others from hearing what she was about to say, "You fool, of course we continue. We have too much at stake here. Not only could we be linked to the Dark Lord, but the possibility of getting our hands on the Potter family riches is worth the risk. All we have to do, is refuse his request of Veritaserum, saying there are ways to counter act the affects of it. If we all of a sudden change our statements, an investigation could be called for as to why we even brought it up to start with."

Being called a fool was more than Cornelius could take. He hit a Delores with a spell that took away her ability to speak, and called for the Aurors to come and take her away, as the instigator of the original charge of this boy being an impostor.

The Aurors did not question Delores' inability to speak, thinking she wished to remain silent to keep herself from getting into deeper trouble.

Cornelius then set up a meeting with Harry and the Wizengamut saying that he wished to clear the air, and give his apologies to him if he should prove to be telling the truth. He was not aware of the fact that Harry knew of his dealings with Delores, and their attempt at getting what was rightfully his.

TD-}

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Luna sat in their seats waiting for the Wizengamut to listen to his testimony. He was given a potion that would take away the affects of anything he might have taken to block the affects of the Veritaserum. It was a game that Sirius and Remus expected. They all wanted Harry to be clear when he was given the truth serum, and that his story would be believed.

Sirius looked around to see who was in attendance, and was surprised to see Rita Skeeter seated on the other side of the gallery. He also saw that Fred and George took a seat directly behind her. There were no wands allowed into the room, but they knew that with the twins, who needed wands? They worked magic with their products. Remus and Sirius watched as the emptied a pouch filled with powder on her head, and then sat back to enjoy the show. The powder was slow acting, but very potent when it began to take affect.

Albus then banged his gavel to gain every ones attention. "This session of the Wizengamut will now come to order. We are here to listen to the testimony of Harry James Potter to prove that he is who he says he is. Mr. Weasley if you would please administer the Veritaserum to Mr. Potter."

Percy walked to Harry and asked him to drink the prescribed three drops. Harry did this, then Percy asked him to state his name. "Harry James Potter."

Ordinarily this would have been enough to end the hearing, but Harry asked it to continue. Remus took up acting as Harry's defense attorney.

"I ask that I be accepted as counsel for Harry, as he has asked to speak to all who are assembled here. He wishes to bring charges against those who wished to sully his name."

Albus took a vote of the members, and it was unanimous, and Harry was allowed to state the charge of slander to Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, and Rita Skeeter. Rita jumped up from her seat to protest this accusation. Delores was still not able to speak, but her outrage was shown on her face. Rita started her statement with, "I can not be held responsible for delivering a statement brought about by others. I am a reporter, and thus I tell the people what I am told. I..." then the powder that Fred and George took affect, "I saw a chance of for me to gain recognition as the one that took away the rights of Harry Potter, and the Weasleys. The Minister, the Under Secretary and I joined together to make Potter look like an imposter to gain access to his inheritance. We had been working together for quite some time, planning to discredit the Potter name. We did this for the..." a green ray struck Rita in the chest, and she collapsed to the floor. Every one thought she was hit with the death spell, and rushed to her side to see that she was just unconscious. She was also obliviated. No one saw where the spell came from. As all eyes were on Rita. All that is except Sirius and Luna. They saw the Minister pull a wand from beneath his seat, and hit Rita with the spell. Sirius stood, and called for the Aurors to take control of the Minister, as he was the one who shot the spell. The Aurors reacted to the call from Sirius, and found the wand stuck to the bottom of his seat.

They then went to Delores, and found her under a silencing spell, and released her. She then went into full detail about the three's plans and what they had done in the past concerning the Dark Lord. She knew it was over and would all come out, and she didn't wish to go through this humiliation again.

Rita was still ranting on about all of her dealings as a reporter, and as an unregistered Animagus. The powder the twins used would continue to affect her for another 15 minutes during which she would not shut up. They would have to work on the potency of the powder, to get the length of time to affect the recipient to about ten minutes, to avoid getting a headache from hearing too much about the person they used it on.

Since the Minister was no longer such, a new one was needed to replace him. Amelia Bones stood and put in her request that Albus Dumbledore finally accept this position. She was seconded by Arthur Weasley, and the floor agreed. Albus was about to refuse once again, when Amelia leaned into him, "Albus, you are the only one for now to be strong enough to bring the Ministry back to it's original glory. Accept it on a temporary basis, then ask to be released from the position, and name your successor."

So, Albus accepted the position, and placed Minerva as the Head mistress of Hogwarts. The round of applause was deafening as it echoed through the hall.

It was at this moment that James Lily no longer existed. In his place was Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. Godson of Sirius Black. Nephew to Remus Lupin and his soon to be bride Nymphadora Tonks. Brother to Luna Lovegood. Friend to the Weasley family and hopefully so much more to one of them in particular.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dance Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Once again, Tonks was up early, getting ready to leave for the morning. This time, she was going to go by the Lovegoods, and pick up Luna, and go to the Weasleys and finish the wedding plans.

Tonks and Luna had become very close, and she had asked Luna to be her Made of Honor. Luna accepted with a bear hug, and kisses all over Tonks face. It was one week now until the wedding, and everything was in place. All they needed was the fine tuning of the play of events. Her, Luna, Hermione and Ginny had already gone shopping for their gowns, and Tonks purchased one for Molly to show her thanks for all the trouble she went through.

The flowers would be provided by Harry and Sirius. Tonks gave them the theme color of the wedding, and they were in charge of ordering them and picking them up. They also paid for them. This was not known by Tonks.

Luna, Ginny and Hermione made the seating arrangements for the guests. Two lists were compiled and a copy was made for each usher, who were Draco, Neville, Ron and Harry. Sirius was to be the best man.

Albus was asked to perform the ceremony, and he happily accepted, clearing his schedule to be present. It was hard for him to get anytime off, trying to rebuild the Ministry after the way Fudge left it. Slowly but surely, it was coming about. He wanted Percy as his under secretary, but, Percy had enough of politics, and wanted a more serene life. He got this when Minerva asked him to become the Transfiguration Professor. When the school year started back up, he would be there. He would be joined by Remus as the new History of Magic Professor, as one of the first things Minerva did was to release Binns from his teaching, and to move forward.

Tonks made it to the Love shack, and found Luna waiting for by the garden, using the book Harry gave her to see the different life forms, and to give them their names as they were described by the book. She looked up and smiled when she saw Tonks approach her. "So, are you excited yet. It's not every day one gets married now is it?"

Tonks took the wind out of Luna's sail, "It could be for me. Being a morph has it's advantages. I could be someone new everyday, and get married every day."

Not to be out shadowed, "Yes, you could, but that could get old quickly, and would play hell, when it came time to remember who it was you were with."

"What does it take to get one over on you Lou? I swear I will eventually get you stuck with no answer."

"I am sure of it Tonksie. But, not today, as I have sniffed the flowers, and found my first Puff-o-Dil. She was so cute. Fast too."

Tonks laughed as they made their way to the Burrow.

TD-}

Harry got up to the new day, already having it planned out as well as did Tonks. After his shower and eating, he made his way to his parents grave. It would be his first visit since his return, and he had a lot to tell them. The reason it was his first visit was because once he met his family, it was one meeting after another, and plans to be made, and whatever was to take place for the day. This was his first opportunity to pay his proper respects to the people who brought him into this world.

He passed many people who had come to know him the past few weeks, and bid him good day as they passed, with him returning the sentiment.

He came to the gates of the cemetery and turned left once he entered and headed for the site where they were laid to rest. He stopped at the grave markers he came to know as his parents own story.

Harry got down to his knees and began, "Mum and dad, I hope you can hear me."

In another place, a sound came through the house that Lily recognized, but not but her own device. There was a mirror for all residents to hear what was being said at their graves. She heard hers activate for the first time. She walked to the back door to get James, and they sat at the mirror's base and listened.

"I know it has been a while since we last talked and I am sorry for how that ended. I have since learned that you were indeed my parents, and I treated you like strangers. I am so sorry for that. I think you understand why I was like that, and I am not using it for an excuse. I just hope you forgive me."

Lily started to cry while she listened to her son, "Of course we forgive you Harry, we love you so much. I just wish I could tell you this in person."

Harry sat back as he felt that he had just been forgiven, and it came as a shock to him. "I don't know why, but It felt like you had just forgiven me, and if you have thank you very much, as it means everything to me. Now, I suppose I should bring you both up to date on what's going on down here.

First, I rebuilt The Lair with some help from Dobby, a house elf, and Luna Lovegood, who I have officially taken in as my sister. Mum, dad, she is beautiful, and smart. I could easily fall in love with her, if she would let me. But she won't, as she is sure that I was meant for another. She readily accepted the role of sister in my life, and because of her, I am building my new memories, and making friends quickly. The thing is, I know she loves me as well, but is it the love of family, or the love of my life?"

James answered this question, "Do not force something on your friend Harry. If she wishes to keep it a love of family, don't try to change her mind, as it will hurt her or someone else later."

Harry felt the answer come to him as a familial type of love. "Thank you mum and dad. I do not want to bring a feud between Luna and Ginny because of my feelings. I guess now would be the time I tell you about Ginny. She is equally as beautiful as Luna, but not as smart I don't think. Now don't get me wrong, as I am not calling her stupid. I am just saying that Luna challenges Hermione as being the smartest people I know. Once again, I am throwing names at you that you know nothing about."

Lily answered, "Harry, as long as they are friends of yours then they are loved by us as well. Luna sounds just like her mother, Selena. I always wondered what she saw in that Lovegood fellow, but if Luna was the outcome, then I am glad that they got together. We have met Selena up here, and you can tell Luna that she is so proud of her, that she walks around all the time with a smile that is just for Luna."

He didn't understand how he was communicating with them, but he felt sure that his mum and dad were indeed somehow talking to him. They had just told him to tell Luna that her mum was proud of her daughter and that they were happy he was making friends. "Well, that brings me to the two you really want to know about. First Sirius and I moved into the Lair. He wants to call it our bachelor pad, but I don't see myself as much of a bachelor, being only fourteen. Well technically fourteen, but soon to be fifteen. Then there is Remus. Mum, Dad, you are not going to believe this, but, he is getting married to Sirius' younger cousin. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but I wouldn't dare call her by her first name. She tends to go crazy when people call her that. It takes place in one week."

Both Lily and James gleamed at the news of their friend Moony finally getting a chance to live the life of having a family. "Harry you tell fur ball to come to talk to us, as we want the whole story. Tell flea picker to come as well."

If anyone had been walking by just then, they would have thought the boy kneeling their was insane, as he just broke out laughing at nothing. Harry couldn't help it, as he now had new names for his godfather and his uncle. Furball, and Flea Picker. "Thanks dad, I will use this knowledge wisely. Mum, do you wish me to pass on any greetings?"

"Yes Harry, tell Minerva that Albus best leave you alone once you are back to school."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Albus is no longer the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Minerva is the Headmistress. Albus has been made the new Minister of Magic. Mum, will we be able to talk to each other on every visit, or is this a one time only moment."

"I'm sorry to say that I don't think we will be able to do this for much longer. To be honest with you, I don't know how we are able to do it now. I have never heard of this happening before to any one else. Let's just enjoy it while we can."

And Harry did, as he spent all morning their talking to his parents until Hunger started to make it's presence known. Harry's stomach growled. "Harry, before your tummy goes on strike for lack of attention, I want you to know that your dad and I love you very, very much. We look forward to seeing you again in 125 years. And not a moment before."

Harry was still laughing as he made his way back to the lair. He found a note on the door telling him that everyone was eating at the Weasleys and for him to join them. He walked to the back of the Lair and Aparated to the Burrow. He passed the wards and walked toward the Burrow. He once again never made it to the door, when Molly came rushing out to greet him. She pulled him into a hug and guided him into their home. He saw Hermione, Luna and Ron sitting at the far end of the table talking. Remus, Tonks and Sirius next to them also talking with the twins who sat across from them. Arthur had not made it home yet. Percy was with his girlfriend Audrey on a date. Ginny was no where in sight.

He didn't get to ask as Luna looked up and began, "Hey Harry. How was your visit?"

"Great really, we had a lot to say to each other."

Hermione looked up at this, "Who did you visit Harry? Every one is here."

Harry smiled back at her, "My parents. It was great, as we had to clear the air of quite a few things. They forgive me for my treatment of them in our first meeting. They asked me to say hi to furball and flea picker."

Both Sirius and Remus broke out laughing at this. Hermione on the other hand questioned Harry's sanity. "Harry you can't talk to the dead. You must have dreamed all of this."

Harry didn't know why, but this made him angry. "You were not there, so how would you know what took place Hermione. How would I know Sirius and Remus' nickname if we hadn't talked?"

"Perhaps you read about it in one of your books. Maybe you overheard a conversation between them. Any number of different possibilities. Please don't get angry with me Harry, it's just that the dead are just that, dead."

Harry shoved his chair back and stood up from the table. "I know what I heard, and I know that it happened. If you don't believe me that's fine, but don't go calling me a liar. If you will excuse me, I suddenly lost my appetite." and he left the home and all his friends. As he started to walk back to the gate, he saw movement to his right, and saw Ginny sitting with who he thought was Dean Thomas. They were talking, and Dean was holding a book. All of a sudden he leaned in and blocked Harry's view of Ginny, as he kissed her. What started out as the best day yet for Harry, turned sour in a hurry. He ran from the Burrow, with out a look back. If he had, he would have seen Ginny slap Dean in the face.

"I don't know what that was all about Dean, but I did not appreciate it."

"I was just thanking you for helping me with my homework Ginny. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well, maybe not to you, but it meant something to me. I don't like you like that Dean. I like you as a friend. I like someone else, and if he had seen this, I'm afraid he would have gotten the wrong idea. Never do it again Dean, ever."

"Like I said, I'm sorry Ginny. Now if you will excuse me, I have to be heading home. Good bye." and Dean stood and left. He passed Molly as she came out to look for Harry, and to get Ginny for dinner.

Molly saw the hand print on Dean's face, and knew what that meant. What caused it was what she had to find out, but was fairly sure she knew. Then she wondered if Harry saw it. If he had, then it only made matters worse, after Hermione's compulsion for stating the truth as she knew it. Being a muggleborn, she was not aware of what magic was fully capable of.

Ginny came walking across the fields to see her mum standing there watching Dean leave. She walked over to her. "I'm afraid Dean may not be speaking to me too soon. I slapped him because he kissed me with out my permission,"

Molly nodded, "I thought as much. Do you happen to know if Harry saw the kiss?"

"I didn't know he was here. Where is he?"

"He left about three minutes ago. Him and Hermione got into an argument."

Ginny bit her finger. That was about how long ago Dean kissed her, so it was possible that Harry saw the kiss. She would have to go talk to him to explain to him if he did see it, that it meant nothing.

They walked back into the house to see Luna climbing all over Hermione, telling her what she thought of her comments, "It is none of your business what anyone thinks happened. If Harry said he talked with his mum and dad, then he did, even if was was just in his mind. Are you so cold as to dash any ones hopes or dreams? Are books the only truth to you? Who are you to say it didn't happen the way he said it did? Do you think you know everything there is to know about magic? If you do, then you are unique, as even Albus Dumbledore would never be stupid enough to make that claim."

"I have my right to my own opinion, and I have the right to express that opinion."

"Even at the expense of hurting your friend?" Luna coldly asked.

At this, Hermione started to cry. "That was not what I was wanting to do. I wanted Harry to understand that emotions can cause strange feelings and thoughts. He could have heard what he wanted or needed to hear from his parents because of these emotions."

"Well, as you can plainly see, you did hurt him. Hermione, Harry needs understanding right now, not lectures on how to be normal. What is normal, anyway? I know you don't see me as normal. You don't see Ron's eating habits as normal. You don't see Ginny's quiddditch addiction as normal. Don't you see, in your eyes, no one is normal. We all have our discrepancies. The difference is, we have come to accept your look on things, where as Harry has no memories of them. Do you call your obsession with books normal?"

Hermione had been waiting for that one, but she still had no answer for it, "No, I don't. But it is all I have to keep me sane."

"It's the same for all of us Hermione. Well except for Ron's eating habits. That is kind of gross. But that is another thing all together. Harry heard his parents, and you told him he was fooling himself he he believed it." Luna looked around the table to see the reaction of the others and her eyes fell on Ginny's, who appeared to be crying. "Ginny, are you all right?"

"No Luna, I think Harry caught Dean kissing me. And after what I just heard from you, I don't think Harry is in a right state of mind. Mum, I need to go see Harry and explain to him what he saw was wrong. I also think that I need a traveling companion. You Hermione need to go with me. You have even more explaining to do then I do. What could you have been thinking?"

Sirius stood up. "I think you need more than Hermione to go with you. I should go as well. Harry will not want to see either of you, if you don't go with a mediator. Molly, I don't know how long we will be, but I think this has to be done now, before Harry has a chance to build himself into a full blown out break of emotional magic."

Molly agreed, and watched as the three left the Burrow for the Aparation point.

When they arrived, Sirius could sense that the Lair was empty. He was about ready to leave for Black Manor, when Luna and Arthur appeared. Luna thanked him, and Arthur turned and was gone. "Harry isn't home is he?"

"No Lou, he isn't. I was just ready to take the girls to Black Manor."

"You won't find him there either Sirius. I think I know where he is. Come on, follow me."

Luna led the three to the cemetery, and Sirius understood where she was taking them, he showed them the way to James and Lily's graves. This was where he found Harry laying on the ground crying. Luna left them and went running to Harry to pick him up and pull him into a hug. He held her tight saying, "Why am I here Luna? Why am I alive, and they are dead? Why couldn't It have been me to die and them to live? You heard Hermione. I'm insane Luna. I hear dead people talking. It has to be true. Hermione knows everything there is to know about everything. Only you rival her for sheer brilliance. Am I insane sis? Am I nuts, crazy, loony, abnormal, imbalanced and other wise unfit for society?"

Luna laughed as she cried, "Harry, you are as sane as I am, if that means anything. Harry, listen to me, there are some people here who wish to talk to you, and explain a few things. I want you to listen to them, please. Especially one. It is important you know something about a certain situation."

"Are you sure they are safe around me? My affliction may be contagious."

This time Luna did laugh, with out the tears. "I'm pretty sure they will be fine. The first one you need to talk to is Hermione Harry."

"NO, Not her. I am not ready to see her and don't know when, if ever, that will be."

"Harry listen to me, Hermione forgot who she was talking to. She never meant to hurt you. You have to get to know her again to understand, if she doesn't read it in a book, or if the book tells her otherwise, then she will believe the book over her friends. To her, a book never lies. And in a way, she is right, but only to the extent that the book may not know the whole truth."

Hermione heard this and for the first time in her life she felt different about books. What Luna said made so much sense that she couldn't believe she based her entire life on what she read.

"So, you think she may have been a little hasty in her talk with me?"

From behind him, he heard Hermione's voice, "No Harry, not a little. I was completely out of line with what I said. Harry, I am so sorry for the way I acted just a bit ago. I am so used to being around the Weasleys and Luna, that I forgot what you had just gone through. They are used to my ranting. What Luna just said, woke me up to reality. Books do not hold all the answers. No single source holds all the answers. Life is a mystery that has yet to be unraveled. There are many things that go unexplained. Please forgive me Harry. I am truly sorry for what I said."

"So, you don't think I'm crazy Hermione?"

"Yes I do Harry, but the same goes for all of us. We believe in magic. Who in their right mind could believe that."

"A valid point. But just to let you know, my mum agrees with you. She married James didn't she?"

Harry heard a bark of a laugh once again come from behind him, "Is that you Pads? Who else is here I don't know about?"

Then the second sweetest sound he heard in the last half hour made her presence known, "Me Harry. I'm afraid you saw something that wasn't meant to be. Harry, Dean kissing me caught me unaware, and was not wanted. I told him so, by slapping him in the face."

This was the first that Hermione and Luna had heard about this, and Hermione sucked in her breath, while Luna was rolling around the ground in laughter. Sirius joined her with this, as it was the first time he heard it as well.

Harry sat through this with a straight face. "Then why did he kiss you, if you have no feelings for him Gin?"

There it was again, his nickname for her. The one she loved to hear so much, but only from him. "I had helped him with his summer home work assignment, and it was his way of saying thank you. I told him I did not appreciate his way of thanks, and told him to never do it again. I told him I liked him as a friend, and that was it. I told him I fancied someone else."

This just broke his heart. "Well, that explains the slap then, doesn't it. This bloke has to be a very lucky guy to have someone as faithful as you."

"He would be, if he knew. I don't think he does, as he hasn't shown me he cares as yet. I am waiting for him though."

Harry smiled at the beautiful red haired goddess, "Well, I hope he pulls his head out of his arse soon, as he is missing something special here."

Ginny dipped her head, "I hope so too Harry, I really do."

Harry was ready to get up, when his mum got his attention, "Harry, I can't believe you are that slow. Did you not hear what she just told you?"

"HUH?"

"You really are you father's son. Harry, Ginny just poured her heart out to you. She told you something she would never tell another boy. Why? Because she wanted the boy she liked to know she liked him. It's you Harry. Ginny likes you."

This time Harry's thoughts reached his mouth, "WHAT?"

"I said, I hope so too Harry."

"No, not you Gin. My mum just told me something I couldn't believe."

"What was that Harry?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Nothing. Honestly nothing Gin."

Ginny's head lowered again, "Oh, OK then. Sirius, could you take us home now, please?"

Luna stood up and went to join her friends when Harry took her hand, "Luna could you say awhile please?"

Luna saw the pleading look in his eyes, and agreed. Ginny took it another way, and was ready to break out crying, as Sirius took her and Hermione back to the Burrow. She ran up the stairs to shut her self up in her room.

Harry and Luna made it back to the Lair, and Harry sat her down, "Luna, my mum told me that it was me that Ginny was talking about. It can't be, can it? I mean she just met me. Sure, I like her, but she can't like me back."

Luna looked at Harry for a moment, then pulled him into one of her hugs that he liked so much. "Harry, why can't you believe that Ginny likes you? Why is it so hard to comprehend? Do you know how much you hurt her just now. You chose me over her. She doesn't realize what our relationship is, and thinks you chose me over her. Come on, let's go back to the Burrow, and you can talk it out with her."

"I can't Luna, not right now. I have to sort things out before I commit. I like Gin a lot, I really do. But I don't know if I love her."

"Will you listen to your self. You don't want to talk to her because you don't know if you love her. How the heck are you going to know if you lover her, if you don't talk to her? Really Harry, you don't have to make it harder than it really is. If everyone waited until they fell in love before they talked to a person, then we wouldn't have any marriages. Think about it Harry." and Luna left him there thinking about what his sister just said. He didn't even know she left, he was so deep in thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dance Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Two days before the wedding, Sirius decided Remus needed a bachelor party. He intended to get him thoroughly drunk. Make a fool out of him, and then take him home to mama. Tonksie would probably try to kill him, but it was worth the risk. It wasn't every day your best friend gets married.

It had been three days since his last change, so Remus was feeling much better. Then he started to feel ill all over again when Pads broke the news to him about the bachelor party. He had a feeling he would regret it. But, knowing him like he did, he wouldn't stop until Remus agreed. He talked to Tonks and she agreed with her cousin. He needed a night out with his friends, and besides, Luna had a hen party planned for her and her friends. Remus did not feel so bad after this was told to him. He just hoped they both would not regret it.

The night of the party was starting off pretty good for him. He had just kissed Tonks and watched as she left for the Burrow, where the hen party would take place. He then left for the Lair, where his party would take place. Some how he got Harry to agree with this request. Harry would be staying with Luna and Ginny at the Love Shack, since he was too young for the party.

Remus entered the Lair, and found it full of his order member friends, including Albus Dumbledore, the Minister. In all, over a dozen men already partaking in Pads entertainment. He could not believe who Pads got for the entertainment for the evening. Madam Rosemerta agreed to be the exotic dancer for the evening. She was already performing the dance of the seven veils for the party goers. Albus already had three of the five she had discarded. The old coot was really enjoying himself.

Remus walked in and was attacked by Sirius, "About time the guest of honor showed up. I thought you were going to chicken out. Cone on over and sit down, we have a seat saved for you. Come on Moony, don't be shy. Sirius led him to a seat directly in front of Rosemerta, who had just taken off her sixth veil. Once again, Albus caught the silk sheet as she tossed it into the air. Some how it just drifted through every one else hands, and went right to Albus.

The minute he was seated, Sirius presented him with a drink. Remus did not have to bring it to his nose to smell the alcohol. He raised his eyebrow at it, and looked at Sirius. He was already downing his drink. Remus took one sip, and spit it out. He swore if it had hit a spark, it would have ignited into flame. He looked around the room to see what every one was drinking, and they all had the same drink. How in the hell were they able to stomach the vile tasting fluid. He put his done, and got up and found himself a butterbeer. He took a sip and thought, 'This is more like it.'

Sirius saw what Moony was drinking, and laughed, "PUSSY, can't take a mans drink."

Moony just took another sip and replied, "I want to live to see my wedding. I hear it's going to be a wonderful event."

Sirius laughed even louder, and hit Remus in the back. "Trust the only sane one in the bunch to have a thought like that. Of course it's going to be wonderful, I made sure of it."

Remus sat up straight, "WHAT? Pads what did you do? What can I expect from you that will get me killed before the honeymoon even starts?"

"Relax Furball. Nothing insane, I promise. I just got you some live music for the reception. They are really good. They call then selves the Chosen Few. Kinda catchy, don't you think, with Harry and all."

"And that's it? Nothing else?"

"Well, maybe a little surprise. Nothing major."

"Flea Picker, if you don't tell me what it is, I will turn your nose upside down so that you blow snot in your eyes when you sneeze."

"Damn it Moony, you are so funny when you get frustrated. It is nothing at all. I promise you. Just a photographer friend of mine. He is going to take a special set of marriage photos for you and Tonks. I know you already have a professional taking the wedding photos, but just consider it a gift from me to the two of you."

"I don't like the sound of that. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"NOPE! That's it. I think I did enough damage already. Now enjoy your evening."

Remus looked up to see that Rosemerta was sitting down now that her dance was over, and had a drink of her own. One of Sirius' specials. He watched as she picked up her glass, and downed the contents in one shot. 'How the hell do they do that?'

Even Albus was drinking the concoction Sirius made. The thing was though, it didn't seem to be affecting him. He knew for a fact that he has had at least three since he has been here. Remus finished off his butterbeer, and got up to get him another. He was intercepted by Kingley, and it was the first time Remus saw him drunk. Kingley was telling him jokes that he somehow got the punch lines mixed up with other jokes. He laughed at everything he felt was a punch line just to show Kingley he was funny. He finally made it to the butterbeer and got him another. He was thinking to himself, 'This is going to be a long night.'

TD-}

Harry felt like an intruder all night sitting with the girls. He had nothing in common with what they talked about or who they talked about. He had no input to add to their conversation, and just sat there all evening trying to show interest in what they said. Luna knew he was bored, but she appreciated it that he still sat there and at least tried to show interest.

Ginny could not find anything to talk about that would draw Harry into the conversation. He had hardly said ten words all evening. She wanted to talk to him so bad, but she didn't want Luna to feel left out. Weird that she thought that way, because that was what she was doing to Harry.

Then Luna surprised them both when she said she was feeling tired and was going to bed. She got up and Hugged Ginny then walked over and hugged Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then whispered, "Good Luck, Harry." and she left the two alone.

It took a few minutes but harry got up the nerve to finally say something to Ginny, "Gin, would you laugh at me if I told you something really weird?"

"No Harry, I won't laugh. As a matter of fact I think I need to tell you something as well. You go first."

"No, Gin ladies before gentlemen. You start."

Ginny blushed at his words. Being around six unruly brothers, she wasn't used to being called a lady, and was definitely not used to being asked to go first in anything. "Thank you Harry. I need to apologize for dropping all that stuff on you that day at the cemetery. You didn't need to hear all that. It is just Dean really upset me, and I needed to let it all out. I'm sorry if you were offended."

Harry once again felt his heart drop. "No Gin, I wasn't offended. You didn't say anything that could offend me. I was surprised at the emotion you showed when you said it. What I was going to tell was that you should talk to this guy you like, and tell him how you feel. He really needs to know how lucky he is. I envy him in a way. If I knew someone like you had feelings for me, I would be the happiest man alive. No, I think I already am the luckiest man alive. I have Luna there for me. I love her Gin. She knows it too. But it is not the type of love that runs so deep it fills the soul with happiness. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure Harry. You love her, and she loves you. But it is not the love you are looking for, is that it?"

"No, I think you are missing the point. The love she gives me is what I am looking for. But not completely. I wish I knew the words to explain what I am feeling. Luna fills my heart with happiness. She has been brilliant since I met her. She knows all the right things to say. She knows when to say them, and when to let me think on something, and not be disturbed. Yes she told me she loved me, but not in the same way I loved her. The thing is, she's right. I don't love her in that way either. I thought I did, but I have since found out it was the love of a brother for his sister. I hope this explains it better."

"It explains the love part just fine Harry, but it doesn't tell me what you needed to tell me when we first started talking."

"Did your mum tell you why Hermione and I were fighting?"

"No, she didn't, but I think I know a little about it from the cemetery scene. Something about you being insane in your thinking. It sounded like she thought you talked with dead people. Harry, Hermione is all about books. If the book tells her something, or discredits something, then it is the truth no matter what others may say. I think Luna finally made a point with her when she said that books are not all knowing."

"That's just it Gin. What she said was true. I spoke with my mum and dad, in my mind. Twice. Earlier that day, before I went to the Burrow, and when we went back. Does that make me crazy?"

"Harry, have you ever heard of a Familiar before? I don't mean like Hedwig, or family. I mean a medium. A person who talks to dead people. Most of them are fakes, but there are a few with the gift."

"So, you don't think I'm crazy then?"

"No Harry, I don't. How could I after seeing you come back from the dead."

"I'm glad you brought that up. I never did thank you for putting my wand in my casket when you thought I was dead. It saved my life. Well, It sort of did. I mean I was dead, or at least I thought I was. Then when I came back to life, I almost died again, because of lack of oxygen. My wand got me out."

Ginny smiled at his explanation. "I didn't realize it would come in handy for you Harry, but I'm glad I did it now. I hope you aren't upset that I too your Things."

"How could I be upset about something that saved my life Gin?"

"Good, now can you answer a question for me?"

"I'll try."

"Why do you keep calling me Gin?"

"I'm sorry, does it offend you when I do?"

"NO, oh no, Harry. I like it when you call me that. It's just that you used to call me that before... you know. No one else gets away with calling me that."

"Well, to be honest, I thought it felt right calling you Gin, more personal."

"Now, we were talking about you and your parents."

"Oh yeah, anyway, when we were in the cemetery my mum told me something that confused the heck out of me. Now don't think me silly, but she told me that the person you were talking about was me."

"Did it upset you when she said it Harry?"

"Not upset, just confused. I mean how could someone like me, after just meeting me?"

"But I hadn't just met you Harry. I told you we were a couple before you di...you know."

"So, are you saying you still like me Gin?"

"Do you like me Harry?"

"No fair, I asked you first." Harry laughed.

"Fine then, yes Harry, I do. Now how do you feel about me?"

"Let's just say, when it comes time for the dance you save one for me, and I will tell you."

"Why do I have to wait?"

"Maybe because I'm worth it."

"You think a lot of yourself don't you Potter?"

"No Gin. I just want to make sure you save me a dance."

Ginny smiled at Harry, "I'll think about it. Good night Harry." and Ginny got up, and hugged Harry, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek just like Luna did.

Ginny's kiss was a lot different than Luna's. It burned a path all the way to his heart.

TD-}

For the first time that he could remember, Remus was scared. So sacred that he was beginning to think that Tonks would turn away, and leave him standing at the alter. He could understand it if she did. Who wants to marry a beast, after all. A half a man. A person who could rip you apart and not even think about it.

He looked to the door to the Burrow, expecting someone to come running out and shouting, 'The wedding is off. The bride has left and will not be coming back'.

Different scenarios drifted through his mind in the different ways she would leave him.

Then he was brought back to reality by his sick friend. Sirius still had not got over the bachelor party hangover. He wanted to wear a pair of dark glasses to keep the sun out, and to hide his bloodshot eyes. His head hurt in 47 different places. His mouth felt like it was filled with sand. His stomach felt like a volcano, ready to spew. His legs felt like they were made of rubber. You name it, and if it was bad, he felt it.

Remus looked at his closest friend, and felt no pity for him. What ever it was he drank, had him and Kingsley looking like shite. Kingsley was the lucky one though, as he at least got to sit down, and cover his face. Then came someone to save the day for the two. Dobby appeared in front of Sirius and gave him a vile of purple liquid. "Flea Picker must drink this if he is to feel better." then Dobby was off, and appeared in front of Kingsley, "Ifs you wish to feel better, then yous have to drink this."

Kingsley looked to Sirius and saw him drink the liquid, and so he downed his as well. The effect was almost immediate. The two looked 100% better within 1 minute of drinking the potion. Kingsley looked down at the elf, "Why did you wait so long to give this to us? We have been suffering for the last day and a half."

"To teach yous a lesson it is. Master Harry said to wait until the last minute to give you,'THE CURE'. He is a good master to allow me to gives it to you."

Kingsley wanted to be mad, but couldn't. He was the way he was because he listened to the Flea Picker. Never again will he do such a stupid thing.

They had been given THE Cure just in time, as the music began to blare in their ears, starting the wedding. Remus looked up, and the procession began to leave the Burrow heading towards the alter. Finally it was time for the bride. Once again Remus thought it was all a dream, and Ted would be marching out alone. Such was not the case, as the most beautiful sight he ever saw made it's way towards him. Tonks was exquisite in her white gown laced with crystals that reflected the sun light creating a rainbow of colors on the guests as she passed them. Even the glare from the crystals could not keep her beauty from Remus' eyes.

Remus walked down the steps to meet his bride to be. He took her hand from Ted, and promised him she would always come first in his heart and mind. He then took her up the steps and stood before Albus.

Albus looked out over the crowd, "Before I begin, is there anyone here who does not think this marriage should take place. Let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace. Very good. We are here to honor the sharing of a bond between Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. It was my task to question the two to see if they were truly compatible. I must say, it would be hard to put to words what they feel for one another. A love this strong can withstand the test of time with out end. Nymphadora if you would please."

Tonks reached out and took his hands in hers, "Remus, you are the only man to ever touch my heart. Your soul is the perfect mate to mine. I knew this from the moment I first met you. Unfortunately it took the most irritating man on the face of this earth to get you to notice it. I'm glad he did. I don't think I could have faced my future, with out you being a part of it."

Albus turned to Remus, "Remus, if you would."

"Nymphadora, I promise you that will be the last time I ever call you that. When Sirius woke me up to see the light that you had become in my heart, I could have kissed him. Strike that, I could have hugged him. I don't know how I could have been so stupid to think I would never know love, and yet here I am marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. How it came about, I have no idea, but I thank whoever was behind it. You are more than a dream come true, as I could never dream of someone as beautiful and wonderful as you."

"Thank you both for those wonderful sentiments." and in ten minutes time, Nymphadora Tonks was no more. She was now Tonks Lupin, wife of Remus Lupin.

The procession following the wedding left the participants in a line accepting the congrats from all the guests. This took longer than the wedding, but it was all a part of something Remus thought he would never be a part of. His own wedding.

TD-}

The reception soon followed the wedding, and Harry and the rest of the men cleared the floor for the dance. It only took a minute, with every one pitching in, and then the bride and groom made their appearance for the event. They had changed clothes to be more comfortable, but Tonks was still in a dress so that she could make her final acts of the wedding. The tossing of the bouquet and Remus shooting her garter out to the men. Hermione was lucky enough to catch the bouquet, and when Remus had Tonks take a seat so that he could remove her garter, as he lifted her dress, there were wolf whistles coming from the crowd as her leg was shown. Remus stood up from her leg slowly, not wishing to leave being so close to her. He turned his back to the crowd and shot the Garter over his shoulder. It landed in Harry's hands somehow. Harry put it on his wrist so he wouldn't loose it.

After the meal, and the cutting and serving of the cake, it was time for Remus and Tonks to start the dance. Well it was supposed to be a dance, but all they did was stand there in each others arms, swaying to the music. When it was over, another song began, and the dance floor began to fill.

Harry stood up to go ask Ginny for a dance, but she was already in her father's arms dancing with him. Harry saw Luna sitting and watching, so he asked her to dance, and she jumped from her seat and into his arms. As they danced, harry talked, "Luna you look amazing today. I can't believe no one asked you to dance."

"OH there were offers harry, but I was waiting for a certain someone to ask me first."

"So why then are we dancing? Did you get tired of waiting for that certain someone?"

She smiled up at him, "No silly, he finally asked me."

Harry drew back from her, "You were waiting for me to ask you to dance. Why?"

"So that we could talk Harry. Have you been thinking about Ginny?"

"I was going to ask her to dance, but she was already with her father. I imagine it will be hard to find her alone with all her brothers and her friends."

"Don't give up on her Harry. You two need to talk. Now if you will excuse me, I promised the next dance to Charlie. That should drop the competition down a little bit." She kissed him on the cheek, and left to get Charlie. Harry headed for Ginny, but once again she was dancing, this time with Percy.

It was that way for over two hours, and Harry did what Luna asked him not to do. He gave up trying to get a dance with Ginny. He returned to his table and had a glass of punch. Then another, and another. Hermione came over to him and asked him to dance, and he accepted. They had just got started when Ron came over and took her away from Harry. Hermione threw him a sorry look, and Harry just smiled at her and returned to his seat. After thirty minutes, he decided he had to dance with Ginny, and it didn't matter who she was dancing with.

He got up, and started to look around for her. She wasn't in her seat, and she wasn't on the dance floor. Harry lowered his head and was going to return to his seat when, "Are you looking for someone Harry?"

Harry turned to the vision that was Ginny. She was more stunning up close, and her perfume made his head swim. For some reason, he felt giddy. "Not any more I'm not. Would you care to dance Gin."

"I thought you would never ask." and she took Harry by the hand and led him to the floor.

It was a fast dance, and they didn't get much talking done. So Harry waited for the next dance. It was a slow one, and he asked her for another dance. She accepted, and moved into his arms, when George walked up and asked her to dance. Harry pulled her in close and said, "This is MY dance George, go find another partner." Harry expected George to get upset, but was relieved when George just laughed.

"Not a problem there Harry, just thought you might like a break." George continued to laugh as he saw Luna getting ready to sit down.

"I'm sorry about that Gin, but I have been trying to get you to dance with me all afternoon. I have something I need to say to you."

"I'm sorry too Harry. I tried to get away from those prat brothers of mine, and my friends, and Sirius and Remus. It seemed someone was trying to keep us apart. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I have been fighting this in my mind for two days not Gin. I couldn't figure out why you would like me and not even know me. NO, wait a minute before you say anything. I know you knew me in my past life, but that was a different me. This me doesn't remember a single moment of my past life. Don't get me wrong Gin, I'm not trying to scare you off. On the contrary, I'm trying to get you to like me for who I am now, not who I was then. Could you like the new me?"

Ginny thought on this a bit. It was hard to imagine what Harry was thinking. To her this was Harry. Not a past Harry. Nothing had changed in her mind. What did he want her to say. Then it hit her. He wanted to start all over again, anew. This was all new to him, and he was starting life all over again. So she answered him in the only way she could think of, and hoped it was right. "Harry, do you think we could take it slow and see where it takes us. I would like to give it a try. You and I. Maybe as friends to start and then pick it up a little as time goes by?"

Harry's smile stretched from ear to ear. This was just the answer he was looking for. "Thank you Gin. Your answer was just what I was looking for. I'm not ready for a total commitment just yet, but if I was, you would be my choice for it. Luna has been trying to get us together since I first met her. She thinks a lot of you Gin."

"And I her. She has been my best friend for a long time. But I never saw her take to anyone like she has for you. You touched her Harry like no had touched her before. The book you gave her, has become her bible. There are many times she opens it, and never gets past your note to her. Now however, I think someone is moving in on her. Look at her and George dancing. They are both having a ball. This may sound strange harry, but before you came back, life was just something we watched as it passed us by. Your return brought new life to everyone. That was how much we missed you." Ginny's eyes had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry looked into them for just a moment, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was not a long passionate kiss, but it was filled with love.

A love that Harry wished would last forever.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dance Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Remus and Tonks settled in on a couch in the sitting room. It was the most unbelievable day of his life, and it wasn't over yet. He just wanted to relax and take in the vision of his new wife. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be this lucky, being married. And to top it all off, the woman was more beautiful than any dream woman he ever had. Just thinking of this brought tears to his eyes.

Tonks saw this and worried he might be having second thoughts, "Moony, those had better be tears of joy you are leaking. Any thing else just might get you hurt."

Remus looked to Tonks and leaned into her and kissed her gently. "They could be nothing but, Nym. I am the luckiest half human in existence."

"What shit are you spewing now, Moony. Half human indeed. Why you are more human than most other males I know, including my idiotic cousins. The lone exception would probably Harry, and he hasn't got enough memory to fuck up like the rest of them do. Give him time and he will probably join the rest."

Still nuzzling her neck he replied, "I don't think so Nym. Harry is a different breed of male. He is alone, but not wishing to be. He loves, never knowing what it was. He cares where he could hate just as easily.

He helps when he could be hurting others. Can you think of any others with those qualities?"

"No Moony, I can't, and I agree that he is different. But let's take this conversation to a place more comfortable shall we? It looks like it could be a long one." She grinned evilly. She said this as she was rubbing her hand over a certain part of his anatomy.

They made their way up the stairs and to their bedroom. Remus took off his coat and went to hang it up, when a packet fell from his pocket. Being quick to respond, Tonks grabbed it, and opened the flap and pulled the pictures out that were in there.

Remus looked confused, not knowing where they came from. Then he shrank back away from his new wife when she growled, "I am going to kill that son of a bitch cousin of mine." She kept changing the pictures with different curses escaping her lips. "Shit." new picture, "I don't remember doing that?" new picture, "Oh that's right, now I remember." new picture, "HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THAT PICTURE! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALONE.' new picture, "He is so fucking dead. I'm going to kill him Moony, I swear I am." new picture, "OOOH, Now that I remember. Hot damn." Last photo, "Sniff, sniff. That is so sweet. Maybe I won't kill him after all. Just hurt him real bad." She handed the pictures to Moony.

Moony ran the gambit Tonks just ran, and was laughing out loud which he probably shouldn't have done, but, Sirius had kept his promise with the photos, and though some were a little risque, nothing bad was really pictured there, just embarrassing.

Moony did the only thing he could think of to calm his bride down. He hoped it would take a long time for her to calm down. He enjoyed his method too much. It seems like Tonks enjoyed it as well, even though she kept cursing . Well she could have been asking Moony what she wanted. It all became so confusing, in a sexy way.

TD-}

Harry left the reception thinking he was going to be dreaming of this red haired beauty he was leaving. The one that wished to take it slow, then melted at the kiss he just gave her.

He landed in the Lair's den, and was surprised to see Luna sitting there waiting for him. "Have fun did we Harry?"

A smile crept along his face, "You might say that Moon Beam."

Luna smiled back at him, "So, things went well I take it?"

"OH Yeah. I might even say they went brilliantly. Sis, Gin is so fantastic. I told her about my feelings for you, and what you told me, and she took it calmly, even understandingly. Then I asked her to think of me as the now Harry, and not the one from the past. If she was to like me then it had to be like that. She then told me that she would like to start over, and take it slow. Then I kissed her, and fireworks went off in my head, and I am pretty sure they did for her as well, as she had this far away dreamy look in her eyes."

Luna laughed at Harry, "Looks like I left too soon. A lot happened in that short period of time. Does that mean you are together now?"

"Not yet, but at least now I can see it happening. You were right Lulu. I think we were meant for each other. But, don't you ever forget that it could just as easily have been you."

"No Harry, it could not have been. I love you, but, It has already been written that you and Ginny were to be together. Our love was meant to be that as siblings, and I can live with that. More than that, I cherish it. Never having a brother, I don't think I could have had a better one than you."

Harry pulled Luna in for a hug, "If that is all I can get from you, then I accept it with all the love I can give a sister. Like you, never having a sister, I can not think of any other person who could match you for being a sister. Tonks would be close, but, I think she makes a better aunt to Remus' uncle role."

"Now, there is a cute couple. A match made in heaven. I can't believe Flea picker was the one to get Remus to see the light. That is so unSirius like. Harry, I know this seems odd, But could you and me go see your mum and dad tomorrow? That's the reason I am here. They should know that Remus is now married. Plus it has been a few days since you last talked to them."

"Ya, Luna, I think they would like to know what is going on down here. You know Lu, with school starting up soon, I don't know what I am going to do. Visiting mum and dad is great, bit mum thinks their time is coming to an end, and I want to talk to them for as long as I can."

"I know what you mean Harry. I wish I was able to talk to my mum like you do your mum and dad." Tears formed in Luna's eyes as she had memories of her mum. The fun they had while Luna was growing. Luna loved her dad, but, they were never as close as her and mum.

Harry thought about it for a minute, then came up with an idea. "Moon Beam, I have an idea for tomorrow. Tonight, I want you to make out a list of questions you wish to ask you mum. I will ask my mum to pass them along to your mum. Maybe the next time we talk mum will have your answers."

Luna hugged Harry, and ran up the stairs and began her list. She looked forward to tomorrow even more than she was when she first thought of the visit. She had so many questions for her mum that she would like answers to. But when she sat and thought, she began to feel stupid. She didn't want to ask a thousand questions. She wanted to ask just one, WHY? Why did she leave her so early in life? Unlike Harry who never really knew his mum and dad, she knew her mum for eight of her nine years they shared. She didn't mean it in a bad way, as she felt sorry for Harry, it was just that her and her mum were so close and she missed her so much.

Luna laid there for the longest time remembering her. The picture was so clear to her mind, like it was yesterday. Her mum's laughter, her tears, her love and care. Her beautiful platinum blues eyes. Her long golden hair. Her little nose that turned up just a bit on the end. Her ears that held her hair in place, and her hands that kept putting it back when it came loose. The way she always caressed her cheeks when she told her how proud she was of her for being so smart. How she never got mad at her for doing something she shouldn't have.

It went on like that for hours, until Luna couldn't take it any more, and finally fell asleep. When the time came for her to wake up, for some reason, Luna felt refreshed even though she only slept for a few hours. She ate the breakfast that Dobby prepared for her, thanking him for his kindness. Harry soon joined them for the meal, and ate while he watched Luna go through the motions of eating. "Lulu, are you all right? I thought you would be looking forward to this morning?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but all night long, all I could think of was one question. Why did she leave me so early in my life? The rest of the night was remembering her."

"So it was a pleasant evening for you then?"

"How could you even think that Harry? She's gone, and I will never see her again."

"You saw her last night didn't you? You talked to her too I bet?"

Luna laughed while she cried, "Now I know you are my brother, Harry. Thank you, of course you're right. I did see and talk to her last night. I can do it every night if need be. Let's go Harry. I feel better now." The walk to the cemetery was short, and they were soon kneeling in front of Harry's mum and dad's stone.

"Hi mum and dad. I'm back. I hope you can still hear me. Luna is back with me as well."

James was the first voice he heard this time, "Hello son. Mum will be with us in a minute, or an hour. She was in the shower."

Harry laughed at this, while Luna shook her head, "You men will never know what it takes for a woman to look her very best for her man. Hair is the biggest concern. Look at Hermione Harry. What if Ginny's hair was like hers. On Hermione it looks acceptable. On Ginny it would look like it was on fire. Look at mine. It could be drab and lifeless."

"UH Lulu, it is drab and lifeless." At that moment, all Harry could think of was the movie that Dudley watched over and over again. It was called Star Wars, and the evil one was named Darth Vader . The reason he was thinking this was because Luna had her fingers and was squeezing them together, and it felt like Harry's throat was in her grip. She released her fingers and Harry could once again breathe.

"Now, what was that about my hair, Mr. Potter?"

"It was a joke Moon Beam. Can't you take a joke?"

"Now you are calling my hair a joke?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Your hair is perfect."

"So, then, I am the joke, is that it?"

Harry started to sweat around his collar, he felt the choking feeling again, and Luna didn't have her fingers up this time. He wasn't going to get out of this one, unless he did a little begging, "I'm sorry I said anything Gin, I MEAN LUNA!"

Harry felt a lot better when he saw Luna grabbing her stomach as she laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face Harry, it was priceless."

Harry then heard another feminine laugh. His mum was laughing as well. "That's what you get for trying to get the better of the fair sex Harry, an embarrassing loss."

"Believe me, I learned my lesson. Whew, that was tough. Did you ever go through that dad?"

"Harry, I had Sirius by my side. You tell me?"

They were all laughing now. Then Luna got up the nerve to ask Lily, "Mrs. Potter, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?"

"Could you please tell my mum I love her."

"Sorry sweety, I won't do that."

"Oh, OK then, just thought I would ask."

"You don't understand Luna, I won't do it, because you can tell her yourself."

"What? I can tell my mum I love her?"

"I love you as well sweetheart."

"MOTHER, IS THAT YOU?"

"Yes my baby, it's me. How are you my sweet?"

"You don't know how much better I am now mum. I can't believe this, Harry, I'm talking to my mum."

"I know Lulu. Isn't it great. I know it's only for today but, it will stay with you forever. Now excuse me while I talk with mum and dad."

"I will Harry, and thank you."

"Fort what? I didn't do anything, it was mum. Enjoy your visit. Now mum, dad, have I got something to tell you. Remus just got married."

"WHAT? Remus is married? To who?" came from both of them.

"Sirius' cousin Nymphadora Tonks. They married yesterday. I caught Sirius taking some pretty compromising photos too. I hope he burns the negatives after he exposes them. Otherwise Nym will kill him."

"Ohhhh that mutt. Someone needs to castrate him. One thing is for sure, Tonks will pay him back somehow." Lily pondered.

"I bet Moony was laughing after seeing them. He loved Sirius' sense of humor." James added.

After an hour, the three visitors bid Harry and Luna goodbye, after a long and drawn out family love scene. Tears were in all of their eyes. It would be the last time for all of them to see each other.

Once they were gone, Harry had to hold Luna as she cried after Selena left. Yes she would miss her mum, but she knew that she was still loved and missed by her mum. It took about fifteen minutes for her to get her composure before they could leave. Luna gave Lily one final sweet gesture when she leaned forward and kissed her headstone.

Once back at the Lair, Harry got them something to drink, and they settled in to talk. They had spent the whole morning there, and they still had to pack for their return to school. It seemed that would be delayed yet again, as Hermione, Ginny and Ron asked if they could come and visit.

Luna told them all who she talked to this morning, and this time Hermione pulled her into a hug, knowing that what she said probably did happen. She still regretted what she had done to Harry. She vowed to never hurt anyone again because of her beliefs that came from books.

Dobby joined them and asked if anyone was hungry. Ron about threw him self at the elf. Of course he was starving. Harry and Luna admitted to being hungry as well, so Dobby prepared them all sandwiches, and Chocolate milk, as that was Ginny and Luna's favorite. He didn't know it was also Hermione's favorite as well. Ron didn't care as long as there was food involved. Harry accepted it, though milk wasn't one of his ideal drinks. Dobby had a glass for himself. He had two plates of sandwiches. One for himself, Harry, Luna, Hermione and Ginny. One for Ron. Both were equal in height, start to finish. By that, they were both empty when lunch was concluded.

With only a couple of days left before the start of the new year, Hermione was getting excited. Not about the learning experience, because that was natural for her. It was the fact that she would be going back with her best friend whom she thought she lost. She couldn't wait to see the faces of the students who only heard about Harry's return through the paper. Then she remembered the crush that a certain black haired witch had on Harry. Romilda Vane better not try anything, as Ginny would rip her apart with her bare hands. She would then feed her remains to Fluffy, Hagrids pet Cerberus, or three headed dog.

Ginny asked Harry if he was starting over at school, because of his memory loss, or if he thought he knew enough to pass the school year. Harry's answer surprised her.

"That is an interesting question Gin. You would think I would have to start over, but, for some reason, magic comes naturally to me. I don't have to cast spells, and lately, I don't even have to use my wand. I just think about what I want, and hold my hand out, and it does what I ask it to."

Hermione about fell out of her chair when Harry said this. "Harry could you show me this, please. I am so interested in silent and wandless magic. Do you know even Dumbledore can only do common or minor spells."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and held out his hand, and pulled Luna's book she got from him with his magic. He then magically opened it up, and from that page, a figure rose from the book that was described on the opened pages. It was an image of a Lethifold, but all it showed was a shadow. It then showed the creature capture a sheep, and as it passed over the sheep and completely encompassed it. As it left the sheep, all that was left were it's bones.

All three girls gagged as the scene unfolded. "Urgh Harry you could have found a better image to show. That was disgusting." Hermione choked out.

"Sorry, I just opened the book, not knowing what I was going to show you. I think that is enough from the book." and it closed on it's own, and floated back to Luna, who took it and shoved it back in her pocket, before any thing else popped out of it.

Harry then waved his hand, and the floo shot out flames, and with the flames came Sirius Black. He was laughing at a letter he received. It must be from either Remus, or Tonks. Sirius looked up to see his favorite teenagers. "Hey guys and girls, what brings me around this neck of the woods?" he laughed even harder.

Ginny and Hermione laughed when Luna answered him, "Darned if I know. Harry was just thinking of having a ham sandwich, and there you were. I think next time you should ask for a roast beef sandwich Harry."

Sirius growled out a comment and Luna asked him to repeat that, "I said, I am the funny one here. You should stick to your strong point."

"Which is what?" Luna asked with a raised eye brow.

Sirius knew if he answered wrong he would be in trouble. He went with the safe bet, "Why being beautiful of course, Star Child."

"As good as that answer was, it didn't work Flea Picker. Now, what is this strong point you think I should stick with?"

"OK, you win. Your strong point little miss, is you uncanny ability to just point out something that others miss. Like that line I just fed you. I could see that Ginny and Hermione fell for it , hook, line and sinker."

Luna studied him for a minute, and decided he was telling the truth this time. "OK, I can see that you are telling the truth this time."

Hermione couldn't believe Luna was going to leave it at that, "How can you be so sure he was telling the truth Luna?"

"Why because I put a detection spell on him Hermione. If he had been lying, or telling less than the truth, he would be on the floor laughing at the tickle charm that accompanied the detection spell."

Sirius mumbled something again. "What was that Flea. I missed it."

"I said you are totally untrustworthy." and then he was on the floor laughing so hard he had tears.

"Care to try again mutt?"

Sirius couldn't stop laughing to answer. He was rolling around, trying to protect his ribs and any other area that was ticklish. It was no use, because when he covered one, he exposed another. Luna took pity on him to let him answer her. "I..I..I called you a bint that doesn't believe anyone."

When he didn't start laughing again, he stood up to see Luna smiling at him, "Doesn't it feel better to tell the truth Siri?"

"Ya, but I'd be lying if I told you I don't enjoy a good laugh, like I just had."

TD-}

The morning arrived where the group gathered on platform 9&3/4. Harry and Luna had been first to arrive, then Neville. Harry was feeling awkward about all the stares he was getting, and decided to find a compartment to wait in. He waved to lune to show her where he was, and slunk back down so as not to be seen.

When the Weasleys showed up, they greeted their friends the bid Molly goodbye, and boarded the train. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna found the compartment Harry was in and joined him.

They talked about the different things they looked forward to in the upcoming year, Their new Professors and the return of an old one. It being the last year for the twins, and how they had already found a sight for their new joke shop. Quidditch, and of course, the possibility of romance,

Ron and Hermione still argued, but not near as much. Neville and Luna snuggled together, much to Harry's pleasure as he saw his sister happy with the closeness. Then there was himself and Ginny.

During the trip, Dean came by to talk to Ginny outside the compartment, but she told him what he had to say, he could say in front of every one there.

"OK then, Ginny, I was wondering if you would go out with me this year?" Dean smiled his best award winning smile.

"Thank you Dean, but, I'm afraid you just a tad too late. Some one else asked me. Some one I could really come to care for. Oh, you remember Harry Potter, don't you?"

"Of course I remember Harry, Ginny. Is that who asked you out?"

"Yes."

Dean walked over to Harry and stuck his hand out to him. Harry took it and listened to what Dean told him, "Treat her right Harry, and not like that imbecile Michael. You don't know how lucky you are."

Harry smiled back to Dean, "Oh, I know very well how lucky I am Dean. I have a sister that anyone would die for. I have some best friends that are the best you could ask for, and I have someone that even though we are just starting to date, I feel that it is more than just a childhood sweetheart thing. It may take a while to get there for the two of us, but, in the end, it will be worth it."

Dean released his and, and walked out. It wasn't five minutes, when they had another visitor.

"So, it's true then. Harry Potter once again survived death. How many lives do you have left Potter?"

"Hopefully just the one. And who are you, might I ask?"

"What, is that some sort of a joke? If it, I don't get it."

Harry was about to respond, when Luna stopped him. "As if it were any of your business Draco, but, Harry remembers nothing of his past, beyond two months ago."

"You mean he doesn't remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but no I don't. Luna said your name is Draco, so hello Draco." and Harry stuck his hand out to him.

Draco looked at the offering, and decided if he can't remember me, then maybe we could start of differently. He took the offered hand and shook it firmly. They let go, and he turned to leave when Harry asked, "Don't you wish to stay and talk, Draco?"

"I'm not sure I'm welcomed here, Harry."

"Why the devil not?"

"We have a storied past. Not a very nice one either. Things have changed now, and I would like to start over, but, perhaps it is best to take it slow."

"Nonsense, take a seat, and let's learn to become friends, all of us."

Draco looked to the rest, and saw no sour faces, and took a seat. For the rest of the trip. Her learned what it was like to try and be friends with someone he once considered enemies.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dance Keeperoliver Chapter 10

The first rays of light from the sun landed on the young witch causing her to stir at it's majestic power. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt the pressure of the person lying next to her. It was Tonks first waking up as Mrs Remus Lupin, and she loved the feeling it gave her. She leaned over her husband and gently kissed him on the lips which caused him to stir. His eyes opened to give him his first look of the day of his new wife, and he raised his head for another kiss from his new wife.

They were in a hotel room provided by Sirius as his wedding gift to the newlyweds. One of his gifts, actually. He paid for their honeymoon to Sicily. He also would have Black Manor redecorated while they were gone.

Tonks got up from the bed, and made her way to the Loo, where she would spend the next 15 minutes getting ready for their day. Moony made his way to the sitting room where he made them some coffee while waiting his turn ion the Loo. He looked out over the crystal clear water of the Med Sea and the sun light reflecting off its calm surface. He heard the door to the Loo open, and turned to see Tonks emerge wearing a light cape that covered a two piece bathing suit, and Remus knew what today had in store, not that he minded. It didn't matter what was in store, as long as it was done with his beautiful wife.

Tonks sat at the table where Remus had a cup of coffee waiting for her prepared just the way she liked. She loved how Remus took pleasure in providing her with these little bits of knowledge he had of her favorite likes. How he knew she preferred Coffee over tea. How she liked her coffee with just a touch of cream and one sugar. How she liked to be first in the Loo in the morning. How she hated to be coddled, but didn't mind him being a gentleman when out in the public. She knew that being a gentleman was becoming a lost art, and it always got a sigh from the other woman when they saw Remus do these little things for her.

Remus made his way to the Loo for his morning rituals, but Kissed Tonks before he left. Tonks glowed when ever he let his emotions show like that. It was a long wait for her to finally get her man, and it was because of her idiot cousin that it took place. How was he able to convince him, when she was never able to. She couldn't figure it out, but, as long as it happened, she wouldn't complain. For all his faults, Sirius really was a good man.

Once he was finished, Remus did the same as Tonks, and put on a swimsuit, and a terry cloth top with a pair of sandals and together they went down to the restaurant to eat then take a stroll along the beach.

They walked hand in hand down the beach, watching the children combing the beach, looking for unique shells they could bring home to their mum and dad so that they could be sold to the tourists such as Remus and Tonks.

Remus found a shell that looked like a horn, and picked it up. Luckily it was empty, and held it up to his ear to hear the sound of the ocean. He held it up so that Tonks could hear it as well, then he gave it to a young girl they passed and she took it and ran to her older brother to show him what she had.

Just their first day there, and they already made a friend in the little girl and her brother. They met every morning after this so that they could walk the beach and look for treasures along the shore line. After walking around for hours, Remus and Tonks would take the children to a cafe and buy them lunch then bid them a good day, as the newlyweds would then take to sight seeing for the rest of the day.

The two weeks they spent there went by with many laughs and shared adventures with the kids as they found many treasures provided them by the sea. Finally it was time for them to say goodbye to the young children, and thank them for the company and friendship they shared. It was not a tearful event, but a joyous one.

Upon their return, they were surprised to find Black Manor not so dark. As a matter of fact, it was quite bright. Cheerful even. Kreacher was in a festive mood, living in a most brilliant home with a warm and friendly atmosphere. Yes, Black Manor was now a home to all its inhabitants. What was once a dark and dreary place was now a place of splendor.

Since the young ones were in school, Sirius spent many hours with his cousin and his friend of many years. They shared many hour remembering their youth, and shared their stories with Tonks, as she shared hers with Remus and Sirius.

Tonks told them of her lack of dating because her dates always asked her to change her looks to their liking. There were just two exceptions to this list. One was Remus, who she for ever thanked for wishing her to just be herself, and the second was Charlie Weasley who also wished her to just be her self. She dated Charlie in her last year, and was quite happy with it, but, Charlie made it clear that once he graduated, he was leaving England to move to Romania, and work in the Dragon Reserve. This was not what Tonks wanted as she had her mind set on becoming an Auror. Their break up amicable, and they still remained friends, communicating occasionally through Owl Post.

Sirius showed them a letter he received from Harry after he first arrived at Hogwarts, and Remus was shocked as he read it.

Hey Flea Picker:

Just a few lines to let you know I survived the train ride, and arrived here at school safely. I was wondering about it though, as I received quite a few stares on the platform. I had to get on the train and get away from them.

Had a couple of visitors during the trip. Dean Thomas stopped by to see if Ginny would agree to go on a date with him. When she told him he was too late, and Dean figured out it was me, he shook my hand and told me to treat her right, and not like Michael did last year.

Then, after he left, we were paid a visit by Draco Malfoy. At first he appeared aloof and sure of himself. Then when he learned that I lost my memory, he changed. He wanted to leave because he didn't know if he could be accepted by all of us. However, when he saw that we meant no malice towards he settled down, and we became closer. Maybe not quite friends, but amicable toward each other.

Once in school though, I was probably the angriest I have felt since coming back. When Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table, others in her house began to taunt her. Calling her Loony, and taking her belongings and playing keep away with them. Finally I had enough, and walked to the table to confront the other Ravenclaws. What I didn't know was that Ron., Fred, George, Neville, and Draco were all right behind me. Not that it mattered. I raised my hand, and the things they took from Luna flew to me. I gave them back to Luna, and faced her antagonists. "Why do you find it so much fun to humiliate and laugh at your fellow dorm mate? Why do you think it is funny to take her things and make her beg to get them back? Has she done something to you to make you want to hurt her like this?"

Cho Chang was the person to step forward and face Harry. "Look Harry, this is none of your concern. We mean Loony no harm. It is just that her thoughts on things are different than the rest of us, and quite insane."

Well, Sirius, to make a long story short, I took the book I gave Luna, and with my magic, I opened it up like I did once before, and a figure began to form over the book. Unlike the last time, this time it was a dementor. As it rose from the book, it turned to the Ravenclaw students, and you could see the fear rising in their faces. Then I lowered my hand, and it settled back into the book. I turned the pages once again magically, and stopped to bring the character to life. This time it was the Crumpled Horn Snorkack. Never having seen it before, the students all fell back into their seats. It appeared as a fearsome creature with razor sharp horns that could tear a person up if used against them.

Funny thing about the book you know. It never tells you how big the creature is that it is showing. Come to find out, a Sorkack was no bigger than a mouse. However, the Ravenclaw students never found this out. Lulu has been treated with respect since our little talk.

Unfortunately, my show of magic was brought to the attention of the Professors. Flitwick was the first to approach me. It was to thank me for sticking up for one of his house students. The next was Professor McGonagall. She wished to know how I was able to do what I did with the book, without a wand. Let's just say, I am still visiting her twice a week to teach her what I am able to do.

The last is Professor Dumbledore. Now there is a man that is not all there. I don't even wish to try and explain what his thoughts were. I couldn't if I tried.

Any way, this is getting too long, and should probably end it here. But, before I do, I have to tell you that it is not as bad as I thought it would be. The others have accepted the fact that I am back, and treat me like another student. Thank goodness for that.

Hope you are doing well Pads, and I hope that Moony and Tonks are having a good time on their honeymoon. I also hope though they left as two, they come back as three. I think you know what I mean.

As always, your godson:

Harry

P.S. I love you, as does Lulu, Gin, Hermione, Ron, Neville and (Shock) Draco.

Remus was still laughing after finishing the letter from Harry. Tonks was bright red from embarrassment. It would later turn to astonishment when the couple learned that Harry had the gift of being a seer. She was indeed with child.

TD-}

As the year moved along, Harry had settled in to the life of a student. This time around, Hermione was hard pressed to remain the top student in her year. Harry challenged her on all their classes, and excelled her in two. These being DADA, and Charms.

Draco was becoming closer to the group, as any restrictions they had before Harry's departure were now gone. He began to date the younger sister of his fellow classmate Daphne. Her name was Astoria, and she joined with Harry and his friends and became one of them. Her and Luna became real close as she was somewhat like Luna in that she took a different look the way things were.

Luna herself was becoming infatuated with a transfer student form the USA. His name was Alan Kaletea, and was a fourth year student, the same as her and Ginny. She would sit around him and listen to his stories about his life in the States. He was from a town in Alabama. Birmingham I think he said it was. She just loved his accent, with the slow drawl he had. She got Ginny to sit with her during class, and they would both listen to Alan talk to his class mates in the southern way. Ginny often laughed as she watched Luna form that far away look as she listened to Alan speak. She knew that like her with Harry, Luna was falling for the American exchange student. Ginny would make sure to get Alan alone soon, and tell him to get to know Luna. The problem was with him in Gryffindor and Luna in Ravenclaw, their time together would be limited.

She did learn that Alan and his family moved to England because his father had been made the CEO of a large manufacturing Firm that branched out to London. Alan was thrilled with the move, as he didn't like the humidity and heat in Alabama. He wasn't too keen about the rain in England at first, but it was easier to get used to than the humidity and extreme heat.

Harry was the one to get Alan alone though to talk to him about his sister. Gin watched as Harry approached the younger Alan. "Hey Alan, can we talk for a moment?"

"You wish to talk to me Harry? Why? Did I do something that upset you?"

Harry chuckled, "Relax Alan, I just want to talk. You have done nothing to upset me. YET!"

Alan gulped. He has witnessed the power that Harry showed his fellow classmates. "Well, please stop me before I do something stupid then would you please."

Harry was now full out laughing. He felt sorry for scaring the fourth year. "Alan, I'm just kidding. Look, I just wish to ask you something, alright?"

"I guess."

"Have you noticed any girls hanging around you lately, listening in on your conversations?"

"Yes, I have. But honest Harry, I have no interest in Ginny. I mean she is gorgeous, but I know you like her. I have done nothing to try and get her to notice me. It is weird that her and Luna just sit there and say nothing. Wait, this isn't about Ginny, is it? This is about Luna. Right?"

"You are pretty smart for an American Alan. Yes it is about Luna."

Taking heart in his talk with Harry, he found the courage to make a comment about his remark. "Do you mean to tell me you think Americans are dumb, Harry?"

All of a sudden, Harry realized that what he said may have sounded bias. "Whoa, Alan. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I should have said 'Are all Americans as observant as you Alan?' and then said yes it is about Luna."

Alan smiled at Harry, but in his mind, he blew out a sigh of relief. Harry could totally hurt him if he had a mind to. "So, then what is it you wish to tell me about Luna?"

"Well, I know what you think of Gin, but what do you think of Luna?"

"Don't tell me you fancy her as well Harry?"

"And if I did?"

"I would you call a selfish person who take all the good ones, and leaves the rest for the other fellows. I would tell you that one or the other would be more than enough for one man. I would also tell you that I think that Luna is quite fetching and admire her stance on certain beliefs. I would also tell you that given the right circumstances, I could really like her. I just don't want to step on anyone's feet when doing so. I am new to England Harry, and don't wish to make any enemies my first year here."

Harry smiled and put his hand on Alan's shoulder, "Then I suggest you talk to her, and get to know her Alan. Luna is my sister, and I love her almost as much as I do Gin. Maybe more so, because she brought Gin and I together." Harry looked up, and saw that there was a crowd standing around watching harry and Alan talk. "Look, I think we should find a place and talk in private. We seem to be gathering a lot of interest from our fellow house mates. What say we go for a walk, as I have much to tell you about the most wonderful girl you could ever want to meet." and with that, Harry and Alan walked out of the common room and into the halls of the school.

As they walked, Harry told Alan of how Luna had helped him when he returned after his ordeal. He told him of her kindness and caring for someone she hardly knew. Took him into her heart and loved him as a sister should. He told Alan of Luna's loss of her mother and her loneliness afterward.

By the time they returned to the dorm, Alan knew all there was to know about Luna Lovegood, and how Harry would like it if Alan got to know his sister.

After thinking about it, Alan began to feel like it would be nice to get to know the platinum haired beauty. Not because Harry asked him to, but because he felt that he was having feelings about Luna, before Harry even said anything to him. He was afraid to approach her though, because didn't take rejection well. He had no idea that Luna was having feelings for him as well.

TD-}

The next day at class, Alan sat like always, and began talking to his friends, but then he turned to Gin and Luna and asked them a question, "Ginny, Luna, can I ask you something?"

Luna's eyes got big around and squeaked out, "Anything."

Ginny laughed at her friend. "Sure Alan, ask away."

Alan laughed as well, "Do you think you two could help me with some of the classes? I have been having trouble with Charms and Transfiguration. I think you would be a lot of help to me."

Ginny smiled at this, "Sorry Alan, I can't. I'm already helping someone. But I think Luna may be able to give you a hand. What do you say Luna?"

Luna looked to Ginny, and then to Alan. Once she looked at Alan, She lowered her head and said, "I would like to help in any way I can."

Alan took his hand and brought her face back up, "Could you repeat that please, I didn't quite catch it."

Luna looked into his eyes, and got lost in the deep pools of his blue orbs. "I said I would like to help in any way I can."

"Brilliant. What say we meet in the library after class, and we could get started tonight."

Luna smiled for the first time since their talk began. "That sounds like a date?"

"And if it was, what would be your answer, Luna?"

"Yes. So, is it official? Is it a date?"

"Of course it's a date. It would be my honor to join you in the library this evening at 6PM. I will be the one wearing the smile, and carrying a red rose for my date."

"And I will be the one wearing radish earrings, and also wearing a smile."

After classes were done for the day, and their meal was finished, Alan made his way to the library, and saw Luna sitting there with another blond, only this one was a male. He walked to them and saw that it was Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up and smiled at Alan, "Hello Alan. Just saying hi to Luna, and was just about to leave." He made to get up, and Alan asked him to sit. Luna looked worried that Alan was going to start a scene.

"Draco, we haven't said much to each other, but I have noticed how you and Harry are trying to become friends. But there seems to be something between you and him that bothers you. Could you tell me what it is?"

Draco blanched at the thought of his prior actions toward Harry. "We were not always close. In fact we may have even been enemies. Being a pureblood has its disadvantages. I was always taught that we were above halfbloods and muggleborn. Now that I think back on it, it was a stupid idealism that only hindered our lifestyle. I was forced to have friends that really weren't what you would call nice. It only made my feelings toward Harry and his friends worse as mt friends kept reminding me about our status.

Being pureblood we had to remain aloof, and look down on others. Harry and his friends tried telling me that my thoughts were racist, and that I should try changing. My ideals kept me from trying to change though. My father's words repeated themselves over and over in my head. 'I am better than the rest, and should always take a stand against those of less than pure blood.' It was that way all the way to Harry's death. That was when it hit me. Harry sacrificed himself for all of us. His friends and enemies as well."

Alan apologized for bringing back bad memories. "So, life for you was in turmoil, wanting to change, but not able to. When did you and Harry begin to accept the fact that we all should be friends then?"

"On the train back to school. I learned that Harry lost his memory, and I saw it as a chance to show him my true feelings. We're not quite friends as yet, but not too far from it. Hopefully by the end of the school year, I will consider him among my friends. As well as Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville. Having Astoria by my side keeps me straight, as she tells me when I start showing my old habits. Quite painfully I might add." He said as he rubbed his head.

Alan and Luna both laughed at Draco's words. Draco then excused himself, as he had to go look for his girlfriend. That left Alan and Luna alone at last, and He could start to get to know her better.

They sat there for two more hours, until it was time to get back to their dorm rooms before curfew. Alan walked Luna back to her dorm, and thanked her for a wonderful evening, and hoped they could do it again. Luna said she would like that, then gave Alan a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and entered the dorm of the Claws. Alan put his hand up to where Luna placed the kiss on his cheek, and walked back to his dorm feeling good about the evening.

TD-}

It was now November, and Alan and Luna had been dating for over a month now, and neither of them could be happier. This was when Albus announced to all a repeat of the year before was to take place. A yule Ball would be held the Friday before the students left for Christmas Hols. A special Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled for all so that appropriate attire could be purchased.

Alan had asked Luna to be his date for the ball, and she was happy to accept. Ron finally got up the courage to ask Hermione to the ball, and she threw her self on him and accepted.

Draco asked Astoria to be his date, and she accepted.

Neville asked Hannah Abbott to be his date, and she accepted.

Fred was going with Angelina, and George was going with Alicia.

Ginny watched as all her friends were getting dates to the ball, and Harry had not asked her as yet. The Thursday before the Hogsmeade weekend she got tired of waiting and went to harry to ask what the problem was.

She found him sitting in a vacant classroom, his hands together on his lap while he was thinking. She approached him and asked, "Harry, are you alright? What's the matter with you?"

Harry looked up at Ginny, ans she saw where he had been crying. She ran to him and pulled him into a hug. She just held him until he was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry Gin. It's just that it was this dance that brought about all the bad things that happened, and I was wondering what kind of bad things were going to take place in this years dance. I was afraid to ask you to go, for fear that the same thing would happen this time that happened the last time. I know it sounds stupid, but, I am just coming around to my feelings for you, and couldn't stand if someone else asked you to dance, and that would be the end of us being together."

Ginny understood what was happening now. Tears formed in her eyes as well. Harry didn't want a repeat of the last ball, even though he no memory of it. Just what every one told him. It was enough to try and avoid a repeat performance. "Harry, I can assure you that nothing will come between us this time. If I have to, I will charm Ron's mouth shut to keep him quiet. Hermione's too, if necessary. I will charm my self to look good only in your eyes so that no one else would even consider asking me to dance. If you want we don't even have to go to the dance. Just don't block me from being with you. I care for you Harry, and I couldn't stand it if you shut your self off from me."

"Will you tell me the truth if I asked you something?"

"Anything."

"Would you be disappointed if we didn't go to the dance? Truth now remember."

"A little I guess." and Ginny began laughing and holding her sides. "Alright, alright. Yes I would be very disappointed if we didn't go. Now please stop this charm. Damn Luna and her sneaky magic." Ginny was now laughing on her own. Then she held her breath as Harry took her chin in his hand.

"Ginny, would you go to the Ball with me?"

"Yes, Harry, I would love to go to the Ball with you. I promise I will not dance with any one else. I promise I will not accept drinks from strangers. I promise I will only leave the ball with you. I will promise anything you want me to promise."

"Just promise to hold me if I should break down Gin. Even though I have no memory of it, just hearing Hermione, you and Luna tell me about it hurts. I don't want to hurt again."

"Not of I can help it Harry. You will not be hurting over something I do."

With that, they made their way back to the dorm, where they went their separate ways retire for the evening.

A/N: I hope I didn't offend a certain someone. I did mention that Luna would be paired with someone but to who, I didn't quite know for sure. We talked and he or she seemed to agree that Luna couldn't just be paired with anyone. She had to be paired with someone special. I hope Alan is that someone you all agree with. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dance Keeperoliver Chapter 11

Harry marveled at the change Luna was going through. She went from a unique young girl to a fashion statement. She lost her radish earrings for some beautiful dangle sparkly ones. Her hair became lustrous and quite tame. She began to wear pale lipstick. Her dresses became soft pastel colors, and gone were her colorful stockings to be replaced by frilly ankle socks with her black flats. She even shaves her legs and her arm pits. She trimmed her eyebrows. She was going all out for her Alan.

She had changed so much, that other males started to take notice of her. More than he cared to count. His own house mates were making comments about her. He heard Dean and Seamus saying how good looking she could be when she set her mind to it. Fred and George began teasing her and asking her out. She just laughed at them.

Alan was the one that took the closest look at her. He liked the old Luna, but fell in love with this new Luna. All of a sudden, the ball was looking more and more like a dream come true for him. Alabama was never this beautiful. Even with the skimpy bathing suits and short shorts and halter tops. He hated every moment he wasn't by her side.

Their trip to Hogsmeade was a cold one, which Alan loved, because it gave him a reason to rap his arms around her to keep her warm. He loved the way she snuggled into his arms and against his chest and side. She even reached up and held his hand, to keep it warm. That little gesture was enough to warm his whole body.

Ginny watched Luna and Alan liking what she saw. Luna never drew the interest of any boys, except for Harry, and now, she was the talk of the school. She was even making other girls jealous as they watched the boys drool over her. Ginny had to laugh how Harry had to set a few of them straight when he heard some unflattering remarks from both males and females.

Of course, Harry was showing quite a bit of his charms to Ginny and she was loving this as much as Luna was loving her boyfriends attention. She had to laugh at Hermione and Ron. Ron was clueless, and Hermione was frustrated. They walked to town like they were just good friends. When Hermione would grab his hand, he would pull it away and shove it in his pocket. Ginny had to set some time away to talk to her git of a brother. Tell him if he continued to travel this path he would lose Hermione to some one else.

The Hogsmeade trip for the most part was fun, and entertaining when Hermione finally shoved Ron into a snow pile for pulling his hand away again. "Am I such an embarrassment to you that you can't even hold my hand in public Ronald? Perhaps I should be looking for someone else to take me to the Ball? Where's Viktor when you need him?" Hermione turned and walked off back to Hogwarts. She had made all of her purchases, and was beginning to feel the company she was keeping was not what she wanted.

Harry and Alan could have killed Ron, because when Hermione left, so did Ginny and Luna. Ron had just gotten out of the snow pile, when he found himself back in it. Put back there by his friends. "Has everyone gone balmy for Merlin's sake. You try to show a little respect for someone, and this is what you get."

TD-}

Ron tried his best to apologize to Hermione, but she was making him suffer for his ignoring her. She just wanted some affection from him. A show of his caring for her. Just holding hands, and he couldn't even do that. She felt that he didn't really care for her as a girlfriend, but just as a friend. What she didn't realize was that the same talk Ginny received about how to react around boys The boys received the same talk about how to react around girls. The problem was, Ron was the only one to take it to heart. He remembered that if you truly like a girl, you treat her like a lady, not like a love struck puppy. If Ginny had known about thus talk, she would have tried to reason with Hermione. But after watching the twins and Charlie, she didn't think they had a talk like hers. They had always been loose around the ladies, joking and getting friendly with them like they did.

Hermione would go to the dance with him, but until then, she had to let him sweat it out. She wanted him to know that she wanted some attention from him, like she deserved from her boyfriend. She saw the attention that Alan payed to Luna. She understood Harry's behavior towards Ginny. He was just getting to know her really, and he was working hard to feel closer to her. She saw the way Neville was around Hannah, and every one else that was in a relationship, and it was what she desired. It wasn't like Ron was treating her badly, it was just because he was treating her like a best mate, and she was not a mate, she was a lady.

Harry talked to Ron about what he was doing to Hermione. Putting a strain on their relationship. He told him if he liked Hermione then he had to show her by doing the little things like holding her hand. Helping her up from a seat. Holding a door open they were passing through. He remembered all this from Remus' talks. He would never listen to Sirius and his point of view about how to treat a lady. It hurt his head the one time he did try. Every thing he said sounded like Sirius was trying to chase the girls away. It sounded like Ron had taken some of Sirius' advice.

He had Ron watch Alan as he approached Luna like she was a precious flower. Delicate to touch, and beautiful to look at. Yet at the same time, he gave her space to breathe. He didn't cater to her every need, but if he was going to get him self something, he asked her if she needed anything while he was up.

Ron watched this, and felt that everything his mum told him counter to what he saw Alan do. And Luna loved it. She was soaking it up like a wet sponge. Is this what Hermione was expecting from him? If so, then maybe he should start showing her he could do it. He would change, because she meant that much to him.

TD-}

Draco was trying his best to become friends with Harry. His old habits often reared up, and he slipped into Malfoy mode, which earned him pain from Astoria when she slapped him behind his head, or on the arm. He tried his Malfoy glare on her a couple of times, and she only hit him harder. He learned quickly that he lost the glare that frightened many students. He had been trying to hard to become friends with the Gryphs.

He was making headway though, as he would sit and talk with Harry at a few meals, and had gotten to know him pretty well. He knew that Harry wanted to get his memories back, if it was possible, but, how could he, if he didn't have any to try and find. It was complicated, and it gave Draco a headache trying to figure it out. All he knew was that Harry was trying to build as many memories as he could, in case that he would never get them back. Draco wanted to be a part of these new memories. He wanted to be friends with Potter, Granger, the Weasleys, Longbottom, as well as Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and Blaise Zabini. Also Luna, Alan, Cho, Cedric. As many as he could, because he didn't want to go back like he was before the defeat of Voldemort.

Harry taught him that all blood was red when it hit the air, and all blood was a more of a purple color in the system. So all were somewhat blue blood, until you bled, then it was all red. He knew this of course, but, Harry was using it to tell him that blood status was a mindset, and not actual blood. A magical was a magical, no matter the parenting.

It was hard for Draco to grasp this at first, because of his upbringing, but he was slowly coming around to see what Harry meant. It became easier for him to talk to Granger and not think of her as a MUDBLOOD. He realized this because of an incident where a first year Slytherin needed a blood transfusion because of a rare blood desease she had, and it came from a first year Hufflepuff muggleborn. The Slytherin student survived and was doing very good. The two first years would share the dance floor for the Ball. Yes, he had come a long way from a year ago, and was making progress, but still had a way to go.

TD-]

The escorts gathered at the base of the stair case that led to the girls dorm where they were all getting ready. When the girls finally made their appearance, they were taken by their arms and led down to the hall where the dance was being held after being told how beautiful they all were.

As they entered the hall, the sight that filled their eyes was one to remember for ever. It was just like the one held the previous year. Like the previous year, students from the other two schools were also present, such as Viktor Krum, and Fleur Delacour. This year however, the escorted different partners. Viktor was with a young lady from his school, and Fleur was with Bill Weasley.

When Ginny saw Bill with Fleur, she went to him to pull him into a hug, and then hugged Fleur. If Bill accepted her, could she do any less. They all found two tables and moved them together so that they could all sit with each other. Harry saw Draco and Astoria sitting alone in a corner and went to them and had them come sit with his group. Draco was ready to refuse, when Astoria smiled up at Harry and agreed before Draco could make any comment. Draco actually thanked her for this as they walked to the table. He really didn't like sitting alone, but didn't know if he would be accepted there if he approached them. He was more than accepted, Astoria and he had been welcomed by all at the table, even Ron. They were all moving through their past dislikes for each other.

They were finished with their meal, and they turned their attention to the stand, as the band that was to be playing made their presence known. "Good evening every one, I would like to introduce ourselves. We are called Fate's Faeries. I hope you enjoy our music, and you all have a good time tonight. We would like to start off the evening with a slow one for all you lovers out their."

The music started and Bill and Alan took the lead, and asked their dates to dance. This brought out the courage in the others, and soon all of them were on the dance floor moving to the rhythm of the music. Being a slow dance allowed Harry to get close to Ginny, and it felt not only good, but right. Ginny fit perfectly in his arms. Harry watched the others as they danced, taking comfort in the fact that Hermione had accepted Ron's apology, and in fact fell to the charm he had displayed of late. Harry also watched as Alan and Luna moved flawlessly around the floor. Luna had her head against Alan's chest, and he was holding he as if he never wanted to let her go. How they were able to move so good being that close was beyond him. They did though.

The song ended and a faster song was now being played, and they all stayed on the floor to give it a try. Harry and Ginny had to laugh at some of the gyrations that were being performed on the floor, especially by Alan and Luna. They were dancing like tribal warriors doing a war dance, and they had others following their lead. Soon there were twenty people doing the dance around an imaginary fire, circling it. As the woman bent down the men raised their arms in the air, then the men bent down, and the ladies raised their arms in the air. As they danced, they would do spins and jumps, and twirls.

After that dance, they all decided to take a break. They went to their table laughing. The men led the ladies to their seats, then left to get them all drinks. They sat out the next two dances as they enjoyed their drink and the company of those around them. They were joined by the newly married couple of Remus and Tonks. Tonks' belly started to show the child she was bearing. Remus glowed like Harry had never seen before. If a man could be any more proud of what he was bringing into the world, he would explode. Harry asked him where Sirius was, and Remus just said, "He is around here somewhere. Probably checking out some of his old hiding spots with his date. Don't ask, I don't know her. He just showed up in our apartment here, and said he wanted to dance with his lovely young date. And no, he wasn't drunk, and neither was she."

Harry just shook his head. That sounded like Sirius. Another slow dance started up, and Harry asked if Ginny was ready for another dance, and she took his hand while he helped her up. They stayed out there for three dances this time, before they had to take another breather. When they returned to the table, they were alone. Harry started to watch the other dancers, but was distracted when Ginny asked him, "Are you enjoying your self Harry?"

Harry turned to her and had a huge smile on his face, "I don't know what it was like last year when we were here, but, if it felt like this to start with, then it was a great first half of the dance, because I am having a blast. I don't want to think about how it ended, but, I would like to know how it began, up until the fight."

Ginny too Harry's hands in hers. "Believe me Harry, it was wonderful. Like you though, I try not to think of how it ended. I still have the urge to go to Azkaban and blow Micheal's bits off."

Harry laughed at Ginny's way of making a serious moment a joke. He saw Sirius finally make his appearance with his young date, and they went right to the dance floor. He laughed as he saw Sirius try to keep with the energy of his date, but saw that he was losing, as he began to slow down. It must be tough getting old. Finally the song ended, and a slow one began, which Sirius was happy to hear it begin. He took his date into his arms, and began to move slowly around the floor.

Harry once again took Ginny to the dance floor, and she laid her head on Harry's chest, as he led her around the floor. Ginny though on all she missed this past year because of an argument and an idiot. If she could change the past, she would have changed it so that Hermione and Ron went to the dance as a couple. Then everything would have been different, and her and Harry would be together.

As the evening was drawing to a close, the band announced their last song for the evening, "Ladies and gentlemen, it has been a wonderful evening, but like all good things, it has come to an end. For our last song, we would like to play a song that is fitting for a conclusion. It's called 'The Dance' and it's by an American singer named Garth Brooks. Please enjoy it."

The music began to play, and the words started up:

LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY OF

THE DANCE WE SHARED 'NEATH THE STARS ABOVE.

FOR A MOMENT ALL THE WORLD WAS RIGHT,

HOW COULD I HAVE KNOWN, YOU'D EVER SAY GOODBYE?

In the middle of the dance floor, Harry stopped his dance with Ginny and just stood in place as he listened to the music. He was transfixed as the music played. Ginny looked at him, worried for her boyfriend.

AND NOW I'M GLAD I DIDN'T KNOW

THE WAY IT WOULD END, THE WAY IT ALL WOULD GO.

OUR LIVES ARE BETTER LEFT TO CHANCE.

I COULD HAVE MISSED THE PAIN, BUT I'D HAVE TO MISS THE DANCE.

Ginny watched as Harry began to sway drunkenly. Like he was going to pass out. She went to hold him, but was stopped by an invisible force.

HOLDING YOU, I HELD EVERYTHING.

FOR A MOMENT, WASN'T I A KING.

BUT IF I HAD KNOWN HOW THE KING WOULD FALL.

HEY, WHO'S TO SAY? YOU KNOW I MIGHT HAVE CHANGED IT ALL.

Harry didn't know what was happening to him, just that what ever it was, it was controlling him, keeping him from the girl he loved.

AND NOW, I'M GLAD I DIDN'T KNOW

THE WAY IT ALL WOULD END, THE WAY IT ALL WOULD GO.

OUR LIVES ARE BETTER LEFT TO CHANCE.

I COULD HAVE MISSED THE PAIN, BUT I'D HAVE TO MISS THE DANCE.

Harry collapsed to the floor as the last lines were played.

YES MY LIFE IS BETTER LEFT TO CHANCE.

I COULD HAVE MISSED THE PAIN, BUT I'D HAVE TO MISS THE DANCE.

"Thank you everybody, it has been our pleasure to perform for you this evening, and hope to be able to play for you all again in the future."

Harry's friends gathered around his lifeless form. Remus went to pick him up to bring him to the Hospital wing , when he was asked, "Professor, would you mind if I carried him to the wing?"

Remus looked at Draco, and smiled, "If you would please Draco, I would like to escort my wife there, as she has taken it pretty hard. Sirius, would you please escort Ginny and your date to the wing?"

"Sure Remus. Come on love, and you too love." He held his two arms out and the ladies held on to his arms, with Ginny about crushing it when she grabbed it. Tears were streaming down her face, not knowing what happened to her Harry. He looked so pale and worried when he dropped to the floor. Like someone had pulled all his life from his body, and left a shell.

Draco lifted Harry into his arms, and carried him up the stairs to the second floor Hospital wing. Poppy, who was at the dance was just ahead of him, and pointed to the closest bed for Draco to put Harry. She went and got her wand, and did a diagnostic spell on Harry. A puzzled look to over her normally calm features. She did the spell again, and got the same results. "Strange, Harry's body shut down for a few minutes, and now, it is regenerating. I have never seen anything like it. It is healing all his scars. Remus, what is that glow coming from you body? Miss Weasley, yours is doing the same thing. What is happening?"

Remus felt his body being ripped in half. He felt as if something was being ripped from his body that he never thought would leave him. The pain was so great, he passed out from it.

Ginny felt something leaving her body as well. Something she knew she had, but wished she didn't. Her pain was far less than Remus' was, but was no less traumatic. She passed out as well.

They both revived soon after, but were far different form what they were before passing out. Remus knew for a fact that the dark cloud that hung over him has been lifted, but asked Poppy to check to be sure. Her findings were the same as his. Some how, Remus' monthly problems would never bother him again. The tears that fell from his eyes were tears of utter happiness, as were the tears coming from Tonks eyes. Their child would be raised with out the fear of him ever being put in the danger of facing his father's werewolf form. He was free at last.

Poppy then went to Ginny to check her out, but found nothing that would account for her passing out. But Ginny knew what had happened. The memory of Tom Riddle had been lifted from her soul. She would no longer be plagued by her nightmares that to this day stayed with her.

Harry was still unconscious though, and it was unknown why, or for how long. However, the next morning, when it was time to wake up, Harry did. What was the most amazing this was he could remember everything from his past life. The hurt, the joys and the sorrows. But with his new memories, all it did was show him his life was now for the better, with old friends, new friends and love. Family was another benefit that came with this new life, and loved the sound of that.

This new life would be like a breath of fresh air for those around Harry Potter. It was like starting life all over again.

TD-}

Fate's Faeries were sitting in front of their friend and leader. They all had been watching what transpired down below. They all turned to Fate, hoping for an explanation, which she gave.

"I know you all want to know what I did, and why I did it the way I did. To begin with, I had to rid Harry of all his pain. The only way to do this was to remove his memory of it all. I had to have him start fresh, with nothing holding him back from healing. I had to keep it that way, in order for him to grow in spirit and in emotion. He had to be stronger for when I returned his memories to him. I used Luna for his guide, as she was the most acceptable to my thoughts. Tonks was too single minded for this task. Any male was too unemotional. Luna was the perfect balance of emotion and open mindedness."

She thought for a minute before she continued on, "Harry's emotional state when he died was borderline suicidal. I had to rid him of this before I could return his memories. He had to see what his death would mean to all of these people. The biggest surprise to me was young Draco. It was an unexpected benefit. Because he changed like he did, and was accepted by all of Harry's friends, I thought that maybe a couple of other alterations wouldn't hurt matters. As you can see, it all worked out fine in the end, and now they can move on with their lives and live happily ever after. Not all my plans work out this well, so I will savor this one a long time. Now, I hope I answered all your questions, and I can get a good night's sleep. Good night to you all." and with that, she left the band to their bewilderment. They looked down once again, and saw the families of Harry Potter's life. There were children with them this time, and they knew that what Fate had done, worked out just fine.

There was a happy ever after ending for Harry and his friends.

TD-}

A/N: I know this is late, but an electrical storm messed up my computer where I stored this story. I had to get it fixed before I could update. I have a second computer, but it is slower than this one, and it does not have the program I use for my stories, or Spell Checker.

The ending of this may seem weak, but with the way Harry's life had been in the past, I had to come up with something that would explain why it was, and how to correct it. As usual, Fate was my answer. I guess that makes me different from other authors, as I acknowledge the fact that Fate holds all the cards, and rules our lives more than we care to accept.

So, as I close yet another story, I hope you all bear with me, as I take a short break from writing to try and gather my thoughts for a new story. I have one started, but, a friend had asked me to write my Star Trek story, so I have to rethink how I want it to go.

Until next time, this is the Keeper wishing you all pleasant reading.


End file.
